


Mirarte por segunda vez

by lesmis_es, mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Jazz Music, Les Amis en muchas épocas, M/M, Romance, War, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis_es/pseuds/lesmis_es, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murieron juntos y revivirán juntos, en cada historia, cada tiempo. Pero hay una regla; sólo cuando estén todos, recordarán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirarte por segunda vez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Nuur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/gifts).



> Hola! Sólo quería decirte que he intentado darte un poquito de todo lo que pedías y que espero que te guste.
> 
> Soy idiota y queriendo leer los comments cuando el autor era anónimo me puse un kudo sin querer. Vamos, que ni soy tan narcisista ni fue para disimular, puro patosismo!! xDD

_“They say everything it happens for a reason  
You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person  
Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart  
Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark,  
Oh that's you and me”_

**1\. Prólogo: De cómo todo sucede por una razón**

_París, 2010_

Lo que tienen los días malos es que empiezan exactamente igual que aquellos llenos de fragante felicidad.  
Jean Prouvaire podía recordar perfectamente que aquel día el sol brillaba, había pájaros en el cielo, y en el menú de la cafetería servían lasaña. Sin embargo, se había apoderado de él una inquebrantable melancolía fruto de su ingenuidad (era un estudiante de primer curso después de todo) y sus inseguridades.  
Se había sentado en el césped, en lugar de en su silla habitual en la clase de literatura medieval. Iba a perderse su clase favorita a cambio de arrancar briznas de césped, recordándose a sí mismo que aquel chico del autobús ni siquiera le había mirado, que no había encontrado inspiración para su trabajo práctico y que hacía dos semanas que su padre no lo llamaba.  
Pero Jean Prouvaire también podría recordar que aquel día triste y plomizo, aunque soleado, se convirtió en el mejor día de su vida.

Todo empezó con un bulto sentándose a su lado como si se lanzara de un acantilado. El suelo vibró y una cabeza de rizos color caramelo le tapó el sol. Obviamente la cabeza tenía un dueño, un dueño de ojos verdes.  
—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Prouvaire con disgusto. No le apetecía ni siquiera ser educado.  
—Me he propuesto hacerte sonreír, y quiero que sepas que no me rindo fácilmente.  
Jean lo miró boquiabierto y el muchacho, que no debía tener más de veinte años, sonrió. Esa sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa fue como un espejo y Jean tuvo que devolvérsela, aunque siguiera triste por dentro.  
Aquel día supo que esa voz no le mentiría, y así fue.  
—Soy Courfeyrac.  
—Jean Prouvaire, pero puedes llamarme Prouvaire, o Jehan.  
—Jehan, entonces. Me gusta, como me gusta ese jersey que llevas. ¿Son gatitos?  
Courfeyrac se acercó a su oído y Jehan no se apartó. De alguna forma, confiaba en él.  
—¿Sabes qué me gusta también? El café ―no le dio tiempo a contestar, como era de esperar—. Podríamos ir a tomar uno al club social, y una magdalena. Sí, estoy de humor para una magdalena.  
Jehan dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse y aquel café se convirtió en tres horas de conversación acelerada, y en una cena al día siguiente.

….

Courfeyrac podía considerarse un hombre feliz. Así, en general, sin fechas ni condiciones. De niño, había vivido en una casa enorme junto al mar. Sus padres eran profesores, y como tales, eran dos almas comprensivas y liberales que le habían inculcado sus ideas.  
Aquella bomba de relojería que se fraguaba en su interior conoció a su detonador en el instituto.  
Se llamaba Enjolras.

Enjolras apareció en su vida un día de septiembre en segundo curso. Había dejado atrás tres institutos y su reputación lo precedía. Era guapo, serio y demasiado maduro para su edad. No se parecía a Courfeyrac en absoluto y, sin embargo, en cuanto se miraron, ambos comprendieron que habían encontrado la pieza del puzzle que tanto habían añorado inconscientemente, el ying para su yang, y se volvieron inseparables.  
Fue una suerte que ambos fueran aceptados en la Sorbona, en París.  
Courfeyrac tardó dos noches en convencer a Enjolras para que enviara la solicitud. A su amigo se le encendían las mejillas cuando hablaba de una institución “arcaica, rancia y anclada en valores prehistóricos”. Estaban en el cuarto de Courfeyrac y Enjolras se había puesto de pie como si diera un discurso en un púlpito invisible.  
Courfeyrac sólo tuvo que recordarle que había sido en la Sorbona dónde los estudiantes se habían levantado contra el capitalismo en 1968, y que sólo si empezaban juntos podían conseguir cambiar el mundo.  
Enjolras tuvo una corazonada. Sentía que tenía que estar en París y que tenía que ser junto a Courfeyrac Era como si lo conociera de siempre, incluso de mucho antes de nacer.

En la Sorbona, los dos amigos fundaron el club de debate del ABC. Courfeyrac empezó una doble licenciatura de publicidad y periodismo, y Enjolras se decantó por las ciencias políticas, como era de esperar.  
Cuando el club no era más que un bebé en pañales, conocieron a Combeferre. Ambos habrían negado que algo como aquello volviera a suceder, pero allí estaba, aquella sensación al mirarse, como si un triángulo se completara.

Combeferre tenía el pelo mojado y había entrado en aquella aula por casualidad. Llovía a mares, y era el aula más cercana a los laboratorios en los que Combeferre había tenido la última clase de la tarde. Llevaba bajo un brazo un herbario con un montón de plantas atrapadas entre papel de periódico, y dibujos casi transparentes en el otro. La lluvia los había emborronado y parecían monstruos. Eran mariposas.  
Combeferre era como aquella otra pieza que los complementaba a ambos. Los dos amigos lo descubrieron enseguida. Quizás por la forma de limpiarse las gafas, o por cómo hablaba de su última práctica con insectos lepidópteros. Courfeyrac no entendía mucho, por no decir nada, pero no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente, atraído por su pasión y su elocuencia  
Fue Enjolras el que lo invitó a su pequeño club, y Courfeyrac el que lo invitó a café para que les enseñara los secretos que sólo un alumno de tercero podría atesorar. Resultó que Combeferre no conocía a mucha gente, ni muchos sitios para beber, pero a Courfeyrac no le importó demasiado porque Combeferre era perfecto.  
Combeferre era atento de un modo casual. No había premeditación en el modo en el que se dejaba la piel por todo aquello que le importaba. No tenía intereses personales. Combeferre era el pueblo que querían salvar. Por ello, Enjolras lo amaba y lo admiraba, como amaba y admiraba las ideas de libertad e igualdad.  
Y Courfeyrac… él lo amaba de un modo íntimo, fraternal. Aquello lo llevó a confundirse y a creer que estaba enamorado de Combeferre, pero tras un intento que fracasó estrepitosamente, los dos amigos decidieron que eran hermanos.  
Los tres lo eran, con sus diferencias, sus disputas y sus sueños.

Aquella fue la relación más larga de Courfeyrac hasta el momento. Se podría decir que en esa parte de su vida no había tenido tanta suerte.  
Courfeyrac era, sin embargo, positivo. Sabía que encontraría a la persona adecuada tarde o temprano, y por supuesto, sus amigos estaban con él cuando recibió lo que llamó “un rayo de luz cegador”; una señal.  
Enjolras no levantó la mirada del periódico aquella mañana. Estaba más que acostumbrado a los ataques de dramatismo de Courfeyrac. Combeferre, que ya lo conocía desde hacía dos años, tuvo la decencia de mirar en la dirección en la que su amigo se había quedado petrificado.  
—Combeferre, explícame: ¿Cómo puede alguien tan hermoso estar tan triste?  
Combeferre se fijó en el chico que estaba sentado en el césped frente a la mesa que compartían en la cantina de ciencias. Solían reunirse allí porque Combeferre estaba terminando biología y aquel último año tenía tantas prácticas que vivía en los laboratorios. Quería preparar una tesis sobre insectos útiles para la industria farmacéutica, y tenía que sacar las mejores notas o algún otro le quitaría esa plaza.  
—¿Acabas de decir hermoso? ―dijo Combeferre con voz tranquila.  
—Ninguna palabra vulgar le haría justicia ―respondió Courfeyrac con un suspiro―. Necesito hablar con él.  
Enjolras no hizo ademán de dejar la sección de economía. Confiaba en Combeferre, y además, ¿qué podía saber él sobre flechazos?  
—Entonces habla con él.  
Courfeyrac levantó una ceja. Combeferre lo veía todo tan fácil.  
—¿Y qué voy a decirle?  
Porque aquello no era un ligue como otro cualquiera. Lo que Courfeyrac sentía en el estómago era indescriptible.  
—¿Qué quieres decirle? ―Como siempre, Combeferre tenía las palabras oportunas en el momento oportuno.  
Courfeyrac avanzó hacia él, y se sentó en el césped con tanta fuerza que el chico, que arrancaba briznas con una mezcla de rabia y melancolía, se agitó asustado:  
—¿Qué quieres? ―espetó.  
No fueron aquellas palabras dulces, ni siquiera una presentación digna, pero Courfeyrac sintió que aquella voz era lo más maravilloso que había oído nunca.  
―Me he propuesto hacerte sonreír, y quiero que sepas que no me rindo fácilmente.  
Desde la mesa, Combeferre los observaba, e incluso Enjolras asomó una pequeña sonrisa detrás de una foto de _Le monde_ que mostraba a Sarcozy pescando.  
Courfeyrac, que era un hombre feliz, lo fue sin medida tras ese encuentro, y sus amigos estaban con él.

……..

 

_Arlés, 1938_

Levaban dos años juntos, y para celebrarlo, Courfeyrac iba a llevar a Jean al lugar del que provenía. Iba a confiarle sus raíces como un libro abierto.  
Jean adoraba los libros. Adoraba las páginas arrugadas y las palabras ordenadas formando secretos capaces de compungir el corazón más duro. Adoraba las historias.  
A menudo se le veía con un cuaderno, intentando plasmar palabras que recibía de otras voces, sentimientos y memorias. Casi todos sus amigos habían nacido fuera de París. Casi todos menos él. Así, Jean encontraba inspiración en otras vidas. Eran vidas lejanas, casi como sueños.

Se habían conocido en España en 1936, entre crónicas de guerra y librerías clandestinas. Jean había viajado a Barcelona, movido por su amor a Lorca y a Dalí. El arte y la magia de la poesía se unían en dos amigos que la guerra separó.  
Cuando Courfeyrac vio a Jean por primera vez, dos lágrimas brotaban desde sus ojos y en la radio coreaban “el poeta ha muerto”. Había muerte en Granada, y en Barcelona, Courfeyrac había visto también muerte.  
A la gente como ellos los fusilaban. Por sus ideas, quizás, pero también por su amor.  
Enamorarse en tiempos de guerra es una locura. Los suspiros tras puertas cerradas, descoloridas, están tan prohibidos como los gritos que se escapan en plena calle.  
Cuando algún joven clamaba la República, ellos se miraban y lo entendían.

Allí, en Arlés, las playas se extendían blancas como sábanas de lino y los árboles eran espejismos. La sal se mezclaba con las iglesias casi derruidas, y Jean las miró como si intentara extraer su pasado. En Arles no había fusiles ni gritos.  
Allí, entre los juncos, Courfeyrac lo miró a los ojos y se arrodilló en la hierba amarillenta. Su mano se extendió ante el viento. Jean lo supo entonces, pero decidió no creerlo y su expresión se tornó dubitativa.  
―Jean Prouvaire, sé que te lo mereces todo. Te mereces que la vida sea un regalo, y te mereces ser amado del modo más incondicional posible. No soy perfecto ―Courfeyrac bajó la voz y a Jean se le escapó una lágrima―, pero sé que te quiero de ese modo, porque tú haces que mi vida tenga sentido. Haces que sea especial, como tú. No quiero marcharme de tu lado. Tú eres mi hogar.  
Habría otra guerra, si las rebeliones judías llegaban más lejos. Los estaban cercando en Alemania y en Polonia.  
Courfeyrac podría tener que marcharse, porque contar la verdad de las batallas era también su casa y su lumbre, pero Jean no dijo nada.  
Courfeyrac continuó con un suspiro.  
—Tú te mereces más que la torre Eiffel y los campos Elíseos. Te mereces el mar Mediterráneo. Aquel que nos unió. Mi amor ―Courfeyrac sacó una alianza del bolsillo de su pantalón y Jean perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y empezó a sollozar como un niño—. ¿Querrías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? Porque yo no deseo otra cosa.  
Jean no podía hablar, de modo que asintió con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos. Quizás París fuera un cliché y Arlés no lo fuera, pero su reacción era todo aquello y más.  
Con anillos se unían, aunque no pudieran casarse. Sólo ellos lo sabrían.  
Jean se echó a sus brazos. El anillo podía esperar. El atardecer no los esperó aquel día. Jean sintió que aquello tenía que suceder y se encontró en paz con el universo.

**2- Encuentros y desencuentros**

_París, 2013_

—Tú sabes que esto es una mala idea, y adoro a Enjolras, pero él odia las bodas y estoy seguro de que la palabra “compromiso” le provoca urticaria.  
Courfeyrac caminaba por la cocina del piso que Combeferre aún compartía con Enjolras.  
Quizás estaba dramatizando. Otra vez. Pero iba a pedirle matrimonio al amor de su vida, y si todo no era perfecto se arrepentiría para siempre.  
Los tres últimos años habían pasado muy rápido. Courfeyrac aún recordaba la primera cita que había compartido con Jehan. Había tenido algo de espiritual.

_—¿Sabes qué? Parece que nos conozcamos de siempre —le había dicho Jehan con rubor en las mejillas, como si Courfeyrac fuera a reírse de su locura—. Siento que hemos sido amigos antes…  
—¿Amigos? —contestó Courfeyrac con una falsa indignación—. Me rompes el corazón, Jean Prouvaire.  
Jehan sonrió y Courfeyrac supo que se había enamorado de esa sonrisa. Él también lo sentía.  
Jehan le recordaba a la playa. Su pelo tenía el color de la arena y sus ojos del mar. Le recordaba al sonido de las cañas. Le recordaba a un lugar en el que sentía paz. _

—Que no haya buscado una pareja para él no quiere decir que no se alegre por vosotros. Te va a decir que sí —Combeferre lo devolvió al presente sin ni siquiera abandonar el calmo remolino que hacía su cucharilla de café.  
—¿Por qué no puedes…? —Courfeyrac sintió la mirada de Combeferre sobre él y lo pensó mejor—. Ya, la tesis, pero tú serías el mejor organizador que podría tener, Combeferre.  
—Sólo vas a pedirle a Jehan que se case contigo. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo —le recordó Combeferre—. No necesitas castillos ni ceremonias, y desde luego, no me necesitas a mí.  
—Hay algo más —dijo Courfeyrac ceremoniosamente.  
Combeferre lo miró, aunque no parecía alarmado. Courfeyrac se sentó frente a el.  
—Grantaire —murmuró, y añadió al ver que Combeferre no entendía nada—: Jehan tiene un amigo que vive en Londres y es marchante de arte. Hace un año que no lo ve, y me gustaría que estuviera aquí.  
—¿Para la boda?  
Courfeyrac titubeó durante unos instantes y Combeferre esperó educadamente hasta que continuó.  
—No creo que pueda esperar. Jehan le pediría que viniera y siempre esperaría que se presentara por él, pero esta vez sería una sorpresa.  
—¿Quieres que lo oculte en un hoyo, o qué?  
Courfeyrac le rogó sin palabras. Se habían hablado con la mirada anteriormente, y Combeferre abrió mucho los ojos.  
—¿Estás pensando…?  
—¡No iba a vivir con nosotros! ¿Cómo pretendes que oculte a un hombre adulto de mi novio en nuestro piso? Si Jehan lo ve, no tiene gracia.  
—O sea, a ver si lo he entendido: quieres que el chico viva con nosotros durante unos días, mientras tú preparas la pedida, con Enjolras —matizó— sin que Jehan se entere ni de tus planes, ni de que su amigo está en nuestra casa.  
Combeferre hablaba con rapidez. Iba a matarlo con argumentos y Courfeyrac tendría que luchar.  
―Vale.  
Aunque Combeferre siempre podía ser imprevisible.  
Courfeyrac iba a abrazarlo, pero su amigo levantó un dedo como amenaza.  
—Tienes entre manos una granada, y si explota no voy a moverme ni a oírte llorar, ¿de acuerdo?  
Combeferre era un santo. Pese al trabajo que tuviera, incluso cuando estaba enfermo, con la nariz enrojecida y la cabeza llena de tambores percutores, estaba allí para sus amigos. Sin excepción. Se merecía un monumento en la plaza más céntrica de París. Qué demonios, podían quitar la estatua de Napoleón y poner una suya.

……..

_París, 1832_

Enjolras se movía por el café Musain con paso militar. Tenía los puños apretados, de un color blanquecino. Combeferre le cogió los brazos y Enjolras destensó los dedos.  
—Tengo mucho que hacer —le dijo Enjolras a su amigo—. Tenemos, los dos. ¿Irás luego con Joly a la escuela de medicina?  
Enjolras evitaba un tema que le perseguía, pero su amigo sabía leerle la mente, y tras la reunión que acababa tener lugar, el fuego seguía causando heridas.  
—¿Por qué no confías en él, Enjolras? —sin embargo, la voz de Combeferre era cariñosa—. Todos tenemos un quehacer. Incluso querías darle una tarea a Marius. ¿Por qué él no?  
Y Enjolras, por supuesto, sabía a quien se refería.  
—Grantaire me exaspera. A veces yo también dudo, Combeferre. ¿No te parece posible?  
—Me parece que te hace más humano —contestó Combeferre.  
—Dudo que vuelva. Dudo que esté aquí —confesó Enjolras.  
—Vendrá, al final hará que valga la pena.  
Enjolras odiaba esa seguridad. Combeferre era su guía. Era ese muro en el que su pasión se apoyaba.  
—No es que me arrepienta de haberle encontrado, es que a veces no entiendo por qué.  
El café estaba vacío. Cada hombre conocía su deber y las barricadas estaban más cerca de alzarse. Las banderas llenarían de esperanza el cielo de París.

...........

_París, 2013_

Fue idea de Courfeyrac (por supuesto) que Enjolras lo acompañara al aeropuerto a recoger a Grantaire.  
Ya que tenía que acoger y ocultar a Grantaire hasta que “el gran plan” de Courfeyrac estuviera listo, era oportuno que se conocieran cuanto antes. Era una forma de liberar tensiones, aunque con Enjolras nunca se sabía.

El último año había sido un caos. Con su trabajo como interno en la asociación de juventud por el cambio y la elección de Hollande como presidente, Enjolras apenas había tenido tardes libres en los últimos nueve meses. Con la marcha del presidente conservador, las asociaciones liberales habían adquirido un gran protagonismo. Con el presidente electo se podía hablar de derechos y ya se veía muy cercana la ley que permitiría a las parejas del mismo sexo unirse en matrimonio.  
Poder coincidir con Combeferre o Courfeyrac apenas era mucho más fácil. Uno era su compañero de piso, pero vivía literalmente en el laboratorio y sólo aparecía por casa eventualmente para dormir y llenar la nevera (algo que Enjolras agradecía y olvidaba demasiado a menudo), y el otro llevaba como podía un piso pequeño con un contrato de prácticas en un periódico independiente.  
Incluso Jehan, que aún no había acabado la universidad, trabajaba los fines de semana en una librería antigua para ayudar a su futuro marido con la casa. Se habría muerto antes de sentirse un mantenido, aunque Courfeyrac insistía en que se graduara cum laude y los mantuviera a ambos en el futuro.  
La pequeña cantidad que le daba su padre, casi como una limosna, sólo le alcanzaba para los estudios y la ocasional prenda de ropa.

Enjolras había gritado al escuchar lo del compromiso. Concretamente sermoneó a Courfeyrac cuando les contó lo del anillo. No es que Enjolras odiara las formalidades (que por cierto, las odiaba), pero ninguno tenía la seguridad económica suficiente para dar ese paso y eran tan jóvenes que esperar era inteligente.  
Sin embargo, y nunca lo reconocería, a veces no era capaz de sermonear a Courfeyrac y su cándido comportamiento cuando los veía juntos. Dentro de su grupo eran quienes buscaban el amor de la gente, la empatía y el corazón. Su amor era tan correcto como luchar contra la desigualdad. Simplemente estaba bien.  
No ocurría demasiado a menudo, pero que Enjolras no encontrara las palabras tenía incluso más significado.

Su permisividad lo llevaba a estar esperando, y esperar para Enjolras suponía una pérdida de tiempo horrible. Incluso cuando el verano hacía su entrada en París y él había conseguido un mes de vacaciones después de un año sin descansos. Aquel club que él mismo había fundado se hundía ahora que la mayoría de sus integrantes se habían alejado de las aulas.  
Podría estar diseñando carteles, editando discursos… o mirando como, uno a uno, los pasajeros del vuelo FR5432 procedente de Londres Gatwick arrastraban las maletas con excitación, pisándose unos a otros como aquella marabunta de zombis que Enjolras vio en una película de esas que le gustaban a Courfeyrac.

Grantaire estaba entre ellos pero, ¿quién era Grantaire? Que Courfeyrac le hubiera “aconsejado” que fuera amable no le daba muy buena espina.  
Se podía decir que conocía algunas cosas. Jehan le había hablado de él.  
Enjolras escuchaba reír a su amigo cuando hablaban por teléfono. Parecía que aquel chico tenía ese efecto en la gente.  
Grantaire se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero no demasiado por la sociedad en la que vivía. A veces Jehan decía que era un cínico, pero que su corazón se podía ver desde la luna. Enjolras sentía curiosidad por alguien tan distinto a él y a todo en lo que creía. Era enigmático pensar en alguien así.  
Courfeyrac lo idolatraba. Se había pasado tres semanas desde que había vuelto de Londres hablando de él.

Cuando la mitad de la gente ya había salido y abrazaba a sus familiares, Courfeyrac se separó de su lado y corrió por el pulido suelo hacia un hombre que caminaba con tranquilidad, como si no tuviera prisa. Llevaba la bolsa de mano sobre el hombro y una maleta pequeña, que soltó para que Courfeyrac lo abrazara. Estaba claro que lo conocía, pese al poco tiempo que habían compartido, y que sabía perfectamente que Courfeyrac haría justo eso.  
Entonces, Enjolras lo vio. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos, azul contra miel. La sensación le oprimió el estómago, pero se mantuvo íntegro, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Grantaire lo miraba fijamente en una sala llena de gente y, sin embargo, parecía que estaban solos. La sonrisa que había mostrado al ver a Courfeyrac se había convertido en una expresión pensativa de labios apretados y cejas levantadas.  
¿Qué había pasado? Se sentía nervioso, y había pocas cosas que le pusieran nervioso.

Courfeyrac y Grantaire caminaron hacia donde estaba. El chico sonreía y Enjolras se sentía estático. Courfeyrac lo miró. Intentaba transmitirle algo sin palabras, pero no le dio tiempo porque Grantaire le acarició el pelo con cariño.  
—Estás loco. Mira que querer casarte —le dijo. Había algo de burla en su tono.  
—Ya me conoces —contestó Courfeyrac—. Soy espontáneo.  
Grantaire sonrió y miró a Enjolras. Era como si no pudiera evitarlo.  
—Y tú eres Enjolras. Había subestimado tu aspecto, Apolo.  
Courfeyrac rió y luego comenzó a toser para intentar disimularlo.  
Grantaire se creía enigmático. El chico nuevo que vuelve a París, el artista.  
Enjolras era el único que no lo encontraba gracioso, o quizás le daba miedo lo mucho que ese hombre le atraía sin apenas conocerlo.  
Grantaire no era atractivo per se. No tenía unas facciones bonitas como las suyas o finas como las de Jehan. Ni siquiera era gracioso y exuberante como Courfeyrac. Grantaire era algo tosco. Su nariz era grande, sus pómulos marcados y sus ojos de un color precioso, casi ámbar, pero algo hundidos.  
Enjolras era raro y ser raro incluía sentirse atraído por chicos desaliñados con ideas por lo visto totalmente opuestas a las suyas. La forma de ocultarlo era comportarse como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Parece que vamos a pasar tiempo juntos —le dijo a Grantaire mientras salían—. Tengo un cuaderno en el que he apuntado mi horario, eso incluye cuando puedes usar el baño, la hora de la cena y debemos controlar quién viene a casa en los próximos días —añadió.  
Courfeyrac se tapó la cara con las manos, pero Grantaire no dejó de sonreír.  
—Vaya, me habían dicho que estabas de vacaciones —le dijo a Enjolras en un tono ronco, con la ironía palpable.  
—Tengo que poner el club al día, aparte de ayudar a Courfeyrac a planear su pedida y ocultarte.  
—Ah, sí. Creía que al acabar la universidad lo harían también las actividades extracurriculares. Jehan no paraba de hablar de todo lo que conseguisteis en el campus.  
—Que aún conseguimos —rectificó Enjolras—. Todavía estamos implicados. Esto no termina porque hayamos abandonado la universidad.  
Sabía que era demasiado pasional con ciertas cosas, de modo que enrojeció al ver que se estaba emocionando y Grantaire lo miraba con interés.  
—Eres guapo y listo —dijo tras unos segundos de observarle sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—. Casi parece creíble.  
—¿Pero qué...?  
Todo acabó allí, porque habían llegado al coche y Grantaire ya se había subido delante con Courfeyrac. Enjolras no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo propio detrás, algo ofendido. Se pasó media hora sin hablar, observando la cabeza de rizos enmarañados que descansaba frente a él.

………

Enjolras le dio las gracias a la fortuna cuando vio que había luz en su salón. Eso significaba que Combeferre estaba en casa, y no tendría que pasar ni un rato a solas con Grantaire.  
Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado acoger a un desconocido en su casa con todo el trabajo que le esperaba. Un hotel habría sido mucho mejor.  
Courfeyrac los acompañó dentro por si acaso, y una vez atravesaron la entrada, vieron que el salón estaba vacío. Sólo la pequeña lamparilla de la mesa iluminaba una de las paredes.  
—Iré a por él —se ofreció Enjolras. Al mirar a Courfeyrac, se entendieron—. Estará en su cuarto.

Enjolras se marchó y Grantaire aprovechó para hablar con Courfeyrac.  
—¿Siempre es así? —dijo con una pizca de humor.  
—Básicamente.  
—No tiene de ángel más que el aspecto. Le voy a sacar de quicio —reconoció bajando la mirada. Courfeyrac le dio un toquecito en el brazo —. No, sé como soy. Lo hago a menudo.  
En ese momento, Grantaire vio que Enjolras volvía a aparecer por el pasillo con un chico muy alto que caminaba detrás de él.

El chico tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos rojos. Las gafas de pasta negra se le escurrían por la nariz. Parecía que se habían ensanchado de las patillas. Quizás de darse golpes sobre la mesa por frustración o sueño irrefrenable.  
—Hola, tú debes ser Grantaire. Soy Combeferre. Deja que vuelva a apreciar el aire fresco y renovado y te enseño la casa.  
¿Cómo podía ese hombre que parecía exhausto resultar simpático sin esfuerzo? Grantaire se había negado a levantarse muchas mañanas por una pequeña resaca.  
—¿Quieres café?  
Grantaire asintió. Al menos, ya no se sentía un intruso.

Combeferre entró a lo que debía ser la cocina y Enjolras y Courfeyrac se quedaron en el salón hablando en voz baja.  
Grantaire aprovechó para mirar los estantes antes de soltar alguna frase inapropiada. Le gustaban los libros y el salón parecía atestado, no sólo de tomos enormes, si no de discos originales. Había un tocadiscos antiguo en una de las lejas. Estaba tan cuidado que parecía nuevo.  
Se estaba involucrando tanto que no escuchó a Combeferre volver a aparecer con una bandeja que dejó en la mesita que había junto al sofá.  
—¿Te gusta el jazz? —le preguntó a Grantaire al ver que miraba su colección con cierta admiración.  
—La verdad es que sí.

_Nueva Orleans, 1969_

El muchacho caminaba con paso firme. Había construido su autoestima con el tiempo. Ahora sabía que era bueno, pero no por mero amor propio. Había practicado sin descanso y el público sabía reconocer cuando un músico se entregaba a su instrumento.  
Sabía que su aspecto no era el típico para un músico de banda de jazz. No era como el resto de saxofonistas que llenaban los locales de Nueva Orleans. Parecía un matemático, o un economista, pero no había sido problema demostrar su valía anteriormente. Hoy no sería diferente.

Entró al _“Black Swan”_ notando como los nervios se arremolinaban en su estómago, pero intentó calmarlos acercándose a la barra. Pediría una cerveza y después se presentaría. Hablaría con el camarero de lo que se le ocurriera, menos de Vietnam. No hablaría de Vietnam.  
Si ganaba confianza, en unos minutos estaría preparado para presentarse ante el grupo y así podría decir que conocía alguien.  
La sala era oscura y estaba desierta. Era un buen momento para que la banda ensayara, antes de que los primeros trabajadores se presentaran a por la copa de rigor.  
Se sentó en la barra y dejó la funda con el saxofón en otro taburete. No había rastro del barman.  
—Y una mierda, Bahorel, ese tío desafinaba como un camión lleno de cerdos. Tiene que haber alguien más —una voz se escuchó a través de una pequeña puerta que debía conducir a la cocina.  
Un muchacho de espesos rizos pelirrojos salió a la barra mirando al chico que se había sentado y parecía esperar sin más. No había presión en su mirada.  
—Lo siento —dijo. Al menos se dignó a bajar la voz que antes había resonado en cada pared del local—. Estamos cerrados. Bueno, no, pero estamos sólo abiertos para algo determinado.  
—Lo sé. He venido a la prueba.  
El chico pelirrojo enarcó una ceja y se pasó la mano por el cabello algo exasperado.  
—Soy Feuilly —dijo al fin, alargando la mano.  
—Mark Combeferre, pero me llaman Combeferre —contestó el saxofonista con amabilidad.  
—Bien, al menos vienes del barrio francés. Así puede que Grantaire no quiera mis pelotas en una bandeja. Necesitamos un saxofonista. Esto es un local de jazz.  
—Esto es un saxofón —contestó Combeferre señalando el bulto que seguía en el taburete.  
—Ya, perdona. Pareces otra clase de músico.

Ya se lo habían dicho antes. Un Mahler o Mozart. Combeferre llevaba camisas anchas con chalecos de lana y pantalones de pana. Se sentía cómodo y necesitaba sentirse así para que el saxofón obrara su magia.  
Feuilly volvió a la cocina y salió con un hombre ancho, pero de aspecto apacible.  
—Él es Combeferre. Toca el saxofón—le dijo a su amigo y luego se dirigió a Combeferre—. Bahorel toca la batería.  
¿Así que ése era el chico con el que estaba hablando Feuilly?  
—Tío, pareces un profesor.

Iba a contestar cuando un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos almendrados entró en el bar. Tenía una nariz grande y los ojos hundidos, pero pese a todo resultaba atractivo de un modo descuidado. Del modo en el que la mayoría de músicos intenta mostrarse: pelo revuelto, actitud resignada, labios apretados.  
—O me pones un ron o me lío a tirar sillas.  
Que aquellas fueran sus primeras palabras hizo que Combeferre se replanteara las cosas. ¿Debía salir corriendo?  
—Son las doce de la mañana, Grantaire —le recriminó Feuilly.  
—Ya sabes lo que dicen… en China es de noche, o yo qué coño sé —Su voz tenía el tono ronco de alcohol y cigarrillos.  
En un intento de cambiar el tema y evitar servir bebidas alcohólicas, Feuilly señaló a Combeferre.  
—Has llegado a tiempo, viene a hacer la prueba.

Grantaire miró a Combeferre sin demasiada intención, quizás exasperado o intentando obligar a Feuilly con la mente.  
—Pareces un inspector de hacienda —dijo simplemente.  
Fue una suerte que al fin Grantaire tuviera su ron en la mano, porque su humor mejoró y Combeferre pudo hacer la prueba.  
Puede que a veces le traicionaran los nervios, pero sobre una tarima y aún siendo observado, Combeferre olvidaba el escenario, el espacio. Sólo estaban él, su instrumento y las notas que bailaban en el aire. El tiempo se escapaba como si fuera un suspiro, y a la vez él podía sentir que lo había exprimido.  
La reacción fue calmada. Parecía que los tres chicos habían perdido las palabras. Combeferre se quedó mirándolos fijamente hasta que Grantaire habló.  
—Joder —dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Somos gilipollas. Los tres. Y tú, tú eres demasiado bueno para este grupo.  
—Resulta que, por suerte para vosotros, os vi tocar en el french quarter hará unas semanas —contestó Combeferre—. Estabais en medio de la calle y os importaba todo una mierda. Yo no podía veros porque había un corro de gente alrededor, pero lo supe sólo con oíros. Estabais disfrutando. Soy nuevo en la ciudad, pero siento que tengo que tocar aquí, con vosotros. Quiero sentir eso. Si quisiera dinero, me habría hecho médico como quería mi padre. Quiero llegar a la gente.  
—No conseguirás mucho más con esto —le dijo Grantaire con cautela.

 

_París, 2013_

Jehan se temía algo. Courfeyrac era tan discreto como un elefante bailando claqué encima de una vajilla china. El disimulo no era lo suyo, y Jehan juraría que no era su aniversario ni su cumpleaños, de modo que su primera reacción fue asustarse. Debía ocurrir algo malo si su novio se lo ocultaba con sonrisas excesivas mientras intentaba esquivarlo con excusas estúpidas.

Intentar sonsacar algo a sus dos mejores amigos estaba totalmente descartado. Combeferre se sumergiría directamente en sus libros lo supiera o no, y no había forma de sacarle algo a Combeferre sólo mirándolo a la cara, y Enjolras seguramente le daría un discurso demasiado elaborado sobre la confianza.  
Jehan tenía que recurrir al golpe más bajo posible, pero era por una buena causa. Así que llamó a Bahorel.  
No es que Bahorel no pudiera guardar un secreto, pero él y Courfeyrac eran amigos de bar. Amigos de risas y de “mira esa chica qué escote lleva” o “nos tomamos la última y nos vamos”. En esas circunstancias, los secretos eran brumas poco claras y podían escaparse. Jehan sólo tenía que abrir un poco la ventana.  
Bahorel le aseguró que no pasaba absolutamente nada, pero parecía tan esquivo y feliz como Courfeyrac, lo cual era todavía más raro porque aquella voz a través del teléfono no se parecía en lo más mínimo a Bahorel. Parecía el Courfeyrac que Jehan estaba conociendo en esos días, y si de repente todo el mundo era como un Courfeyrac súper feliz Jehan se iría a la mierda. Él sólo. Sin invitación.

Bahorel colgó el teléfono y resopló con pánico. Esperaba no haber sonado demasiado nervioso. ¿Qué le decía a Jehan? ¿Qué su novio no estaba raro?  
Sí, se podía considerar normal que Courfeyrac hubiera alquilado el castillo barroco de Arlés y hubiera encargado mil quilos de dalias, rojas “te querré siempre”, rosas “te haré feliz” y violetas “mi amor crece cada día”.

…......

―¿Por qué ese sitio? ―preguntó Enjolras.  
Sólo había pasado un día y Courfeyrac seguía atrincherado en su casa rodeado de catálogos de viajes para no ver a Jehan. El que no salía era Grantaire, que se había escondido en su cuarto desde la noche anterior.  
―Busqué castillos en internet y el de Arlés me pareció muy… Jehan. Además, la Provenza es preciosa y está junto al mar. ¿Sabías que tienen unos campos Eliseos?  
―Courfeyrac…  
―Simplemente apareció… fue un anuncio en medio de mi desesperación. No encontraba un sitio apropiado y fue como una señal ―el tono que utilizaba era dudoso. Courfeyrac temía que Enjolras le dijera que era una tontería.  
―Me parece ostentoso ―dijo Enjolras―. La playa, sin embargo, es preciosa. ¿Es así cómo funciona el romanticismo?  
Su amigo rió.  
―De verdad no lo sabes… ―Enjolras asintió―. Por cierto, ¿y Grantaire? ¿Ya se ha cansado de vosotros?  
―Apenas ha salido de su cuarto… Tampoco es que yo sea tan intimidante.  
Courfeyrac levantó una ceja. Enjolras se rindió.  
―Vale. Lo primero sois vosotros, pero esto es más grande que todos nosotros y me va a ocupar demasiado. Toda mi vida. Si la extrema derecha se vuelve a alzar en este país no importará la playa, ni tu boda, porque no vas a poder casarte, Courfeyrac. Yo lucho por ti también. Que yo no comulgue con las ideas del matrimonio no significa que no lo quiera para los demás, porque eso es la igualdad. Del mismo modo que no necesito ser una mujer para saber que son ellas las que deciden si deben abortar o no.  
―¿Todo lo conviertes en un mitin?

Enjolras no se había dado cuenta de la nueva presencia ocupando el salón. Presencia que había aparecido con el pelo revuelto y la voz pastosa por el sueño.  
―Buenos días ―dijo Enjolras con formalidad. Lo primero era la educación―.¿Quieres algo para desayunar?¿O te hago un mitin sobre la necesidad de los carbohidratos y la fibra por las mañanas?  
Courfeyrac rió.  
―Míralo, si tiene humor ―respondió Grantaire con sorna―. Ponme un café tan cargado que me destruya por dentro. ¿Tienes coñac?  
La cara de Enjolras era una mezcla entre incredulidad y frustración.  
― ¡Grantaire! ―Courfeyrac ya lo conocía, y por desgracia no estaba seguro de que el amigo de su novio bromeara.  
― He dormido fatal ―se excusó―. Necesito un aliciente, algo que me calme.  
―¿Eres de los que no duerme bien fuera de casa? ―le preguntó Courfeyrac con algo de curiosidad y ligera preocupación.  
―Ojalá. Eso significaría que llevo sólo un día sin dormir. En realidad… ¿Cuando vinisteis a visitarme?  
―¿Qué? ―Courfeyrac ladeó la cabeza y Enjolras no se movió. Ese hombre lo inquietaba―. Hace meses, casi un año. ¿Me estás diciendo que no duermes desde entonces?  
―No, esa semana me pasó lo mismo. Tuve sueños. No, terrores nocturnos. Son peores que pesadillas. Pensaba que era por aquel estudio que tuve que hacer para la _National Gallery_.  
―Estabas estresado… Jehan me dijo que te vio beber más de la cuenta.

Enjolras se sintió un intruso. Estaban hablando de algo íntimo. ¿Tenía acaso Grantaire problemas con la bebida? Quizás él no debía escucharlo, pero no le habían pedido que se fuera.  
―Fue el día que llegasteis. Pensaba que entre mi asignación y ser un buen anfitrión… se me había ido de las manos. Pasé un par de semanas desde que os fuisteis algo raro. Todo volvió a empezar desde que me llamaste.  
―¿Eres alérgico a mi voz? ―Courfeyrac parecía realmente asustado y Grantaire rió.  
Se frotó los ojos con la mano y habló con más gentileza, como si la voz pesada por el sueño se volviera dulce. Pretendía quitarle importancia.  
―Deben ser los nervios ―afirmó―. Viajar, esconderme… No deberías dejarme beber demasiado. Hasta ayer lo llevaba bien. Pensaba que…  
Grantaire se volvió hacia Enjolras, que no sabía hacia donde mirar y se había intentado mimetizar entre los cuadros de la pared.  
―Antes de nada, sí Enjolras, yo era un alcohólico. Antes de irme a Londres. Jehan fue una de las razones por las que intenté dejarlo la primera vez. Eso de poner tierra de por miedo, y mar, ayuda. Ahora mismo estoy reconciliado con la bebida. Ella me ayuda a dormir y yo no la visito demasiado. Es como un pacto.  
―No tengo coñac ―fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Enjolras. No era muy locuaz, pero tampoco los desconocidos solían ser tan sinceros.  
― Un café negro como mi alma estará bien.

 

_Arlés, 1941_

La noche se mantenía silenciosa. Ocultaba incluso el susurro del mar, pero no el de los amantes. Habían vuelto a aquel lugar para separarse. Esa es la ironía de los amores eternos. Se encuentran en los lugares más bellos, más especiales, para decirse adiós.  
Courfeyrac partiría la madrugada siguiente, y esa noche tan sólo pretendía que sus recuerdos fueran los de una espalda clara y suave bajo sus manos, un cuerpo envuelto en su abrazo, unos ojos pesados por el sueño que le prometían fidelidad.  
¿Qué fidelidad era aquella que él había incumplido? Había dejado a Jean por el deber, aún cuando el poeta seguía enredado entre sus piernas.

Aún no se había marchado y ya lo extrañaba. Llevaba su olor en su piel, pero ésta ya se había secado con el aire de la noche.  
Esa piel se bañaría en la sangre de otros, y esperaba que no en la suya. No quería que su último recuerdo fuera uno que aún no se había producido. Aquel en el que imaginaba a su amante llorando ante la noticia de su muerte.  
―Estás agitado ―murmuró Prouvaire casi inconsciente.  
Courfeyrac intentó que no se notara y sonrió haciendo cosquillas en la espalda del poeta con sus largas pestañas. Luego, depositó un beso en su nuca.  
―No es verdad, te estaba observando ―en realidad no mentía.  
―¿Y qué veías? ―había reto en la voz de Prouvaire.  
―Tus pecas son estrellas. Aquí ―dijo acariciando entre sus omoplatos con un dedo―. La osa mayor. Así cuando mire al cielo te veré. Durante el día me estarás mirando a los ojos, y por la noche…  
―Mi cuerpo te arropará ―comprendió el más joven―. Eres un romántico, Henri. No puedes describir toda esa miseria con letras de amor.  
―No trates de convencerme. Esas letras las llevo dentro de mí. De otra forma, no podría soportar tanta desdicha.  
Jean se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Courfeyrac le acarició el pelo, la cara hasta la barbilla, con tal devoción que la noche podía habérsele escapado ante sus ojos.  
―Te amo ―susurró el poeta con tanta sinceridad que nadie podría dudarlo.  
―Yo ya no puedo amar nada más, nunca, del modo en el que te amo.  
Courfeyrac lo besó. Se habían unido en secreto. Se habían amado en secreto. Jean dejó que lo cubriera una vez más, por última vez.  
―Me dejas, amor, ya me dejas ―recitó Prouvaire con la piel brillante y erizada, entre jadeos― Aunque el mar y la guerra nos han separado antes, ahora soy tu Penélope, mirando al horizonte hasta que regreses. Te esperaría veinte años.

Courfeyrac lo acarició de formas que habrían escandalizado a una virgen. Lo tomó y lo veneró como a un dios etéreo, pero no fue suficiente, porque nunca lo era.  
Él no pudo pedirle al sol que no saliera. Courfeyrac no era un dios. Sólo tenía un día y sabía perfectamente que no saldría de esa cama ni siquiera para comer. Pues en ella tenía el cielo y las estrellas. Fuera, el mar se agitaba diciéndole adiós. Fuera sólo había guerra y muerte.

 

_París, 2013_

Caía la tarde cuando Enjolras volvió a casa. Se había pasado la mañana en la biblioteca, revisando textos, discursos y leyes, y tan sólo había abandonado cuando la cabeza le había informado de que si seguía, lo iba a torturar. Por si aquello no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que organizar la próxima reunión del ABC y buscar un buen catering para Courfeyrac.  
Cerró la puerta despacio, seguro de que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para dejar la mochila encima del sofá. Entró al salón arrastrando los pies y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado frente a la ventana, y no era Combeferre.  
Grantaire simplemente observaba con tranquilidad los patios vecinos. Parecía analizar todo aquello que pasaba por su visión, o quizás sólo estaba pensando y necesitaba una buena vista.

Enjolras había olvidado que París ayudaba a aclarar la mente, sobretodo en aquellas horas. La fuerza de la costumbre le había quitado importancia al paisaje. Eso y su estúpida obsesión por mantenerse ocupado.  
―Hola ―saludó con un atisbo de timidez.  
Grantaire se volvió y sonrió. No parecía el cínico que se lo reprobaba todo el día anterior.  
― Lo había olvidado ―dijo señalando la ventana―. Londres es bonito, pero ninguna imagen puede igualar esto. Lo pintaría.  
―¿Por qué no? ―su tono de voz lo intrigaba y no podía evitarlo.  
―Ya no pinto. Vivo del arte, pero nunca como esperé. Uno no siempre puede vivir con lo que más desea. No en este mundo. No necesito mucho ―añadió, pues Enjolras ya había abierto la boca para hablar―, pero un techo es lo básico.  
―¿Lo intentaste?  
―Al principio. Cuando estaba en París parecía lo correcto. Yo también fui como tú, Apolo. Luego, creces y las cosas simplemente ocurren.

No quiso preguntar. Enjolras no tenía ningún derecho. No cuando no hacía más de veinticuatro horas que lo había conocido en el aeropuerto.  
Había oído cosas sobre Grantaire, pero Jehan era tan discreto que sólo contaba las cosas buenas o aquellas que marcaban su personalidad. Aquellas como su cinismo, su ironía y su falta de interés en la política en general. Aquellas lo definían, aunque Jehan no las defendiera, pero Enjolras suponía que había cosas más adentro, donde sólo un amigo puede penetrar.  
Debía esquivar esa bala y salir de aquella conversación. Quizás el resultado fue cambiar un disparo por una puñalada.  
―¿Qué ves en tus pesadillas? ―dijo con curiosidad y mascando cada palabra. Grantaire lo miró algo sorprendido.  
―Quiero decir, a lo mejor querías hablar sobre ello para sentirte mejor, pero te sentías raro pidiéndolo y esperabas que alguien lo preguntara, o no.  
―Eres raro.  
― Vale, muy bien ―Enjolras se alejó de la ventana. De todos modos tenía mucho que hacer.  
―¡Enjolras!  
El rubio se paró en seco y Grantaire se volvió hacia él. Ahora estaban de pie en medio del salón, el sol escondiéndose entre los tejados.  
―Mira quién fue a hablar ―suspiró Grantaire casi para sí mismo―. Veo cañones, balas, gente que grita. No sé quienes son, pero todo pasa a mi alrededor. Me ahogo. Quizás por el humo, o por el terror, no lo sé. Entonces… ―carraspeó.  
―¿Entonces?  
―Entonces hay una mano firme que me agarra y no hay dolor, todo acaba.  
―¿Es así como mueres? ―No es que Enjolras hubiera sentido antes curiosidad por el significado de los sueños, pero ahí estaba, callando su vocecita.  
―No lo sé. Es posible. La cuestión es que esa mano hace que mi corazón deje de estar a punto de desbocarse.  
Enjolras lo miró a los ojos. Intentaba entenderlo, pero Grantaire resultaba indescifrable. Relataba sus pesadillas con la calma y la espiritualidad que no hubiera imaginado en alguien como él. Alguien que durante el día parecía ajeno a nada que no fuera básico como comer o dormir.  
―Déjalo ―dijo Grantaire al fin sin separarse ni un ápice―. Pensaba que estarías preparando tu pequeña revolución.  
Y cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido, volvía el tono sarcástico.  
―Sí, tengo mucho que hacer ―se excusó Enjolras. Aprovechó para alejarse de Grantaire. A veces no le gustaba como lo miraba.  
―Yo seguiré con mi encierro.

………..

Aquella noche, Enjolras soñó que había fuego en las calles. Olía a pólvora y Grantaire le estaba gritando. Le rogaba que no se marchara, pero no tenía ningún sentido. Su ropa era rara, de la época de la Revolución o de algo después.  
Enjolras lo besaba y acababan tumbados en una mesa. Estaban en una taberna. El mundo se desvanecía poco a poco, pero Enjolras sentía las manos de Grantaire explorando por debajo de su camisa.  
Su vientre se contrajo. Estaba excitado. Era devorado y venerado.  
Estaba solo en su cama.

_París, 1832_

Grantaire abrió los ojos con pesadez. La voz juvenil de Courfeyrac lo había despertado y ahora, como si siguiera soñando, sólo veía el rostro angelical de Enjolras, con el ceño fruncido, las manos abiertas, intentando construir su barricada. Quería dormir para siempre en esa imagen, que no se volviera fuego del infierno ante sus ojos. Sería lo último que vería, pues aunque su instinto le decía que debía alejarse de allí, no lo deseaba.  
―¡Grantaire! Vete a dormir fuera de aquí.

Había gastado todos los francos que poseía en alcohol y queso. Enjolras parecía furioso con sus decisiones.  
―Este lugar es nuestro. No hay lugar para la embriaguez del vino aquí. ¡No deshonres la barricada!  
Cómo si la barricada fuera su amante, alguien real que merecía más honra que la que Grantaire nunca hubiera conseguido.  
―Déjame dormir aquí ―contestó Grantaire con dulzura.  
―Puedes dormir en otra parte ―Enjolras bajó la voz, pero no el desdén.  
Grantaire lo miró con los ojos tiernos, memorizando sus rojas mejillas, altanero en las alturas.  
―Déjame dormir aquí hasta que muera.  
Enjolras lo miró incrédulo.  
―Grantaire, eres incapaz de creer, de pensar, de querer, de vivir y de morir.  
Aquello fue como un vaso de agua fría, pero Grantaire bebía de esa agua, pues vivía en el desierto.  
―Ya verás.  
Cerró los ojos. Quizás para siempre, no lo sabía. La imagen de Enjolras de pie en la barricada se quedó clavada en su memoria.

 

_París, 2013_

Aquella misma tarde había una reunión del club en el café Musain, pero Courfeyrac había decidido pasarse la mañana en casa de Enjolras eligiendo el catering y preparando una excusa para llevarse a Jehan a Arlés.  
Por una parte, aquello era positivo, pues Enjolras podía preparar la reunión sin sentirse mal por dejar a Grantaire solo. El chico se aburría considerablemente, aunque había abandonado la casa un par de veces a escondidas de Courfeyrac.  
Por otra parte, Courfeyrac parecía nervioso porque todo fuera perfecto, y aquello hacía que Enjolras tuviera ganas de volver al trabajo. En esos días, parecía que aún estaban en la universidad, con Courfeyrac viviendo más en su casa que en el campus.  
Sólo quedaban veinte minutos para salir.

Enjolras acababa de meterse en la ducha, y aún podía oír la voz de Courfeyrac como si no estuviera protegido por una puerta.  
―Podría decirle que he reservado un fin de semana para nosotros, pero me contestaría que no tenemos mucho dinero. Me haría sentir un irresponsable.  
―¿Cuánto? ¿Dos minutos? Hasta que le tiemblen las piernas cuando saques ese pedrusco.  
Grantaire hojeaba unas revistas que había bajo la mesa del salón oyendo a Courfeyrac de fondo. Ese día había aprendido que no se debía entablar conversación con Enjolras la mañana de antes de una reunión cuando su discurso continuaba en pañales.  
―Es sencillo, no es muy caro ―Courfeyrac miró el anillo una vez más. Quizás había sido un error llevarlo con él, pero no se fiaba de dejarlo en su piso. ¿Y si Jehan lo encontraba buscando otra cosa?  
―¿Qué importa? Jehan no quiere un diamante, ni un castillo… y le estás dando lo del castillo.  
―Por eso mi discurso tiene que ser perfecto. ¿Sabes quién da unos discursos increíbles? ―En realidad no dejó que Grantaire contestara―. Enjolras, y Combeferre, pero no quiero un discurso sobre la evolución humana y la necesidad de proteger un nido.  
―¿Y qué pasa con Enjolras? ―Grantaire parecía curioso, casi divertido.

Todo fue pura casualidad. Enjolras había cerrado el agua mientras buscaba en la repisa su champú de romero cuando oyó su nombre. Puede que se quedara escuchando, pero fue totalmente involuntario.  
―Está siempre tan ocupado. Sé que apoya esto, aunque me haya dado un discurso sobre el matrimonio.  
Grantaire chistó y Enjolras hizo un ruidito indignado.  
―Además, ¿qué puede saber él? ―continuó Courfeyrac―. Hace años que no le he visto tener una cita. Y estoy informado, soy periodista. Primero estaba la universidad, después el club y ahora la asociación. No deja nada para él.  
―Igual no le interesa ―Enjolras abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Grantaire lo estaba defendiendo?―. Es respetable. No sería justo afirmar que se lo niega cuando puede que sencillamente sea asexual ¿Se lo has preguntado?  
―¿Qué? ―Courfeyrac se quedó en silencio, pensando―. Pues… no. Le he visto mirar algún trasero cuando cree que nadie lo ve. Cree que disimula. Simplemente es inepto en cuanto a relaciones.  
―Bueno, quizás echa un polvo de vez en cuando y no quiere tener relaciones porque retrasan sus planes.  
Enjolras aprovechó ese momento para que se le cayera el champú de las manos, y es posible que sufriera un pequeño ataque.  
Grantaire y Courfeyrac se miraron y se hizo un silencio de segundos que el periodista aprovechó.  
―¿Y tú?  
―Yo no sé escribir discursos ―contestó Grantaire con tranquilidad.  
―Jehan me contó que una vez tuviste una novia.  
―Una vez ―parecía que Grantaire se hacía el interesante, pero en realidad no habría querido hablar de “esa vez”.

Enjolras sostuvo el bote en la mano sin abrirlo para enjabonarse el pelo. ¿Grantaire había tenido una novia? ¿Le gustaban las chicas, entonces? No sólo las chicas, pensó Enjolras. Aún recordaba cómo lo había mirado. No podía olvidar esos ojos.  
Fuera reinaba el silencio. Puede que Courfeyrac estuviera preparándose para marcharse al Musain o que estuviera asaltando la nevera, lo cual era bastante probable.  
De repente, unos golpes en la puerta alertaron incluso a Enjolras. que había decidido que si no se duchaba ya llegarían tarde.  
Courfeyrac y Grantaire se miraron. Todos sus amigos sabían que había una reunión. ¿Quién tocaba a la puerta en lugar de llamar al timbre?  
―Courfeyrac, cariño. Soy yo.  
Ambos se levantaron del sofá como un resorte. Enjolras no había escuchado la voz, pues el agua volvía a correr con fuerza.  
―Escóndete ―susurró Courfeyrac.  
Grantaire lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Abrió las manos cómo intentando procesar cual era el mejor lugar, pero la voz volvió a hablar.  
―Sé que estás ahí. Courf, no sé que pasa, pero vamos a hablar.  
―Coño ―Courfeyrac caminó hacia la puerta haciéndole un gesto a Grantaire.

Juraría que no lo había hecho a posta. Quizás su inconsciente lo traicionara, quién sabe, pero se metió en el primer cuarto que encontró. Aquel cuarto era el baño. Si lo hubiera hecho a posta posiblemente no hubiera ocurrido en ese preciso instante; en el instante en el que Enjolras salía de la bañera intentando alcanzar la toalla con la mano, los ojos cerrados por el jabón y el pelo mojado tirando gotitas sobre sus hombros.  
Hubo un segundo de chequeo, tenía que reconocerlo, pero después Enjolras abrió los ojos y se encontró a Grantaire en mitad del baño intentando no desviar la mirada de su cara y con las mejillas coloradas, quizás por el calor del vaho o quizás porque Enjolras estaba desnudo.  
Enjolras tenía ganas de salir corriendo, o de gritar, pero Grantaire le hizo una señal de silencio.  
―Por Dios, pásame la toalla ―susurró a cambio, tan bajito que no sabía si Grantaire había llegado a oírlo.  
Grantaire se volvió tan rápido que habría jurado que le había dado un pinchazo en el cuello y le dio la toalla. Enjolras se la enrolló en la cintura tapando lo más evidente, pero las gotas seguían corriendo por su cuello.  
―Jehan está aquí ―se excusó Grantaire. La voz le temblaba.  
Acababa de admirar la escultura más impresionante de Miguel Ángel venida a la vida. Enjolras era un David de piel de mármol y rizos elegantes.  
―No sabía donde… lo siento ―no tenía palabras, pero Enjolras no parecía enfadado.  
En cambio, algo lo turbaba. Quizás hacía demasiado que nadie lo veía, así. Courfeyrac había dicho…

Enjolras intentó recobrar su aliento y comportarse del modo más racional posible.  
―Voy a salir antes de que esto sea sospechoso. Quédate aquí y sal cuando cerremos la puerta  
―¿Y si quiere entrar?  
―Esperemos que eso no pase. Les meteré prisa. Soy muy pesado cuando quiero.  
¿Enjolras había hecho una broma? Quizás había sido una manera de rebajar la tensión de lo que acababa de pasar. Grantaire no sabía para quién había sido mayor el trauma.  
Cuando Enjolras salió del baño, no había nadie en el salón. Courfeyrac había sido inteligente y se había llevado a Jehan. Esperaba que no tuvieran problemas.  
Se vistió con rapidez y luego tocó a la puerta del baño, y cuando Grantaire asomó la cabeza le hizo una señal para que saliera.  
Grantaire lo miró con una media sonrisa de resignación y se sentó en el sofá poniendo la tele con poco volumen. Enjolras recogió su bandolera y se volvió, a punto de decir algo, pero fue incapaz.  
Esperaba no pensar demasiado en la cara enrojecida y avergonzada de Grantaire mientras hablaba de política. Estaba empezando a llover.  
Iba a llegar tarde a la reunión por primera vez en la vida.

…..........

La manera más conveniente de aparentar normalidad es hacer cosas comunes. Aquello era lógico para Courfeyrac, de modo que llevar a Jehan a su cafetería favorita parecía una buena idea.  
Podía lanzar su coartada como una bomba y explicar su nerviosismo. Tampoco iba a decirle una mentira. Una verdad a medias era mejor que nada.  
―Amor, buñuelos de calabaza y rooibos de canela ―Courfeyrac puso el plato y la taza sobre la mesa. Era lo que siempre pedía el poeta cuando se frustraba.  
―Oh, dios, ha pasado algo malo.  
Courfeyrac le acarició una mano a través de la mesa y sonrió. Pronto esa mano llevaría su anillo, si Jehan decía que sí.  
―No, pero sé lo mucho que te preocupas, así que te lo diré. Pretendía que fuera una sorpresa ―mintió Courfeyrac. Lo iba a ser pese a todo―. He pasado tiempo en casa de Enjolras haciendo planes para el fin de semana, pero no puedo hablarte sobre ellos.  
―¿Qué? ―Jehan lo miraba con curiosidad. Era el momento.  
―Sólo quiero que confíes en mí. Pensé que nos vendría bien. Hemos estado muy ocupados y el periódico me ha dado unos días. Quería que nos escapáramos un fin de semana desde que acabaste los exámenes.  
―Oh, Courfeyrac… eres increíble. Creía que estabas enfadado porque he estado algo irritable ―Jehan tenía la manía de disculparse por todo. Era tan adorable cuando se ponía nervioso―, pero sabes que me habría conformado con un picnic en el parque.  
Claro que lo sabía. Lo conocía perfectamente y pese a que Jehan era el primero en apreciar el romanticismo y los detalles, casi siempre empleaba todo su esfuerzo y su dinero en los demás y no dejaba nada para sí mismo.  
―No es nada del otro mundo, pero no quiero que sepas donde vamos hasta que estemos allí.  
Jehan dio un sorbo a su infusión y sonrió.  
―¿Así que vas a secuestrarme?

 

…….......

Enjolras sintió un gran alivio al ver que Courfeyrac y Jehan entraban al café de la mano, y aprovechó el momento para empezar la sesión.  
Debían ser cautos y no mencionar el tema que más les interesaba. Era el fin de semana de la pedida y los preparativos estaban a medias después de todo. Se respiraba en general un ambiente de visible excitación, pero Jehan sólo tenia ojos para Courfeyrac. No se habría dado cuenta si hubiera empezado a nevar en pleno junio.  
Enjolras tenía que centrarse. Aún notaba el pelo mojado en su nuca y se sentía arder.

Aquello debía ser obvio en sus mejillas, pues Combeferre no paraba de mirarlo a través de sus papeles. Su amigo parecía exhausto, pero había acudido y Enjolras lo valoraba por encima de todo. Lo que no significaba que fuera a darle el gusto de explicarle por qué se hallaba en ese estado. Lo averiguaría. Siempre lo hacía.  
Decidió que la reunión debía ser corta sólo al ver el ambiente.  
Bahorel apenas podía aguantar en la silla, a punto de saltar sobre Courfeyrac.  
Mientras sus amigos pedían bebidas, como siempre, Enjolras permaneció al margen intentando ordenar sus papeles.  
En realidad le gustaba verlos desde esa perspectiva, aunque jurara que prefería adelantar trabajo.

Combeferre le acercó un refresco. Su mirada era tierna y comprensiva.  
―Estás de vacaciones ―murmuró.  
―Por eso ―Enjolras lo miró y cogió el vaso de la mesa―. Muy bien. Tú ganas.  
―Gracias. Diviértete un poco. Esta semana pasará, después de todo.  
Odiaba la calma con la que Combeferre lo miraba todo. Era un cristal transparente, mientras que el de Enjolras era opaco, cegado por la responsabilidad.  
―La siguiente semana hay una protesta. No puedo dejarlo a un lado. El partido conservador no esperó para llevarnos a esta crisis.  
―El nuevo gobierno lo está intentando. Quiero creer que se están haciendo cosas ―Combeferre apoyó una mano en su hombro. Entendió que algunos dijeran medio en broma que parecía que estaban casados―. La república no se creó en un día. Hollande aboga por el diálogo y la asociación puede darles guerra. Además, ahora te tienen a ti.  
Enjolras sonrió. Estaba más relajado. El murmullo había crecido en su ausencia.  
―Tú también tienes que relajarte… doctor ―le dijo a Combeferre. Parecía que lo probaba, pero había orgullo en su voz―. Deja que acabe esto. Sólo necesito encontrar… por cierto, ¿dónde está Pontmercy?  
―¿El chico que Courfeyrac trajo el mes pasado?  
Enjolras asintió. Marius Pontmercy no era socialista, ni conservador, ni liberal. Era un mundo aparte, pero hablaba alemán y, pese a su desagrado por la dependencia que Francia había creado con Alemania, Enjolras sabía que lo necesitaban.  
― Courfeyrac dijo que hoy tenía una cita, ¿no te acuerdas?

 

**3- El mismo lugar, otro tiempo**

 

_Nueva Orleáns, 1969_

―¡No tengo dinero! ―Feuilly gritaba y a Combeferre se le fue una nota que sonó como un aullido―. Necesito un trabajo de verdad.  
Grantaire lo perseguía, aunque Feuilly se empeñaba en caminar por todo el local como si buscara algo. Combeferre se limitaba a mirarlos mientras movía la cabeza de una esquina a otra.  
―¿Y qué pasa con el grupo? No puedes aguantar sin tocar una semana ―le dijo Grantaire con severidad.  
―Tampoco puedo estar sin comer una semana ―contestó Feuilly con tristeza.

Combeferre decidió que era demasiado. Llevaba menos de un mes en la banda y aquella pelea amenazaba su carrera musical. Se levantó con paso firme. Sabía que se le daba bien mediar y había comprobado en muy poco tiempo que Grantaire tendía a exasperarse cuando algo no le parecía bien.  
―¿Puedo saber de qué va esto?  
―Díselo, Feuilly ―Grantaire casi lo obligaba a hablar. Sabía perfectamente que no era fácil, pero no iba a ser sensible en ese aspecto. Era una locura.  
Feuilly abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Parecía pensar las palabras idóneas. No le hizo falta encontrarlas.  
―Nuestro trompetista se ha alistado. Se va a Vietnam ―soltó Grantaire con dureza.  
Combeferre miró al pelirrojo con perplejidad, pero este no dijo nada. En sus ojos había duda, pero también desesperación.  
Grantaire no iba a permitirlo. Se veía claro en su postura y en la dureza de sus palabras.  
―Quiere servir a un estado que ha hecho una mierda por nosotros. ¿Crees que te darán una medallita, Feuilly? Vete a salvar un país, cuando aquí seguimos muriéndonos de hambre. No cambiarás su vida, ni la nuestra. ¿Quieres comer? ¡Trabaja!  
―No soy partidario de las guerras, pero sus ideas son positivas. Vamos a romper el peso de una opresión.  
―¡Y una mierda! Las guerras nunca sirven para nada, sólo para crear héroes que ya tenían nombre y cadáveres que nunca lo tendrán.

Grantaire estaba muy enfadado. Quizás no con Feuilly, porque sólo era un chico sin posibilidad de estudiar. Estaba enfadado con el sistema, aunque la mayoría de veces no movía un dedo. Esta vez iban a llevarse a su amigo. En Vietnam moría gente; la gente que peinaba la selva, no la gente que se quedaba dando órdenes en los barracones.  
―Voy a hablar con un sargento de Nueva Orleáns. Así sabrás que alguien se preocupa por nosotros. Él me aconsejará bien ―Feuilly parecía creer sus palabras sólo a medias―. Sólo quiero tener una carrera, y cuando vuelva…  
― Si vuelves… ―susurró Grantaire.  
Combeferre le palmeó el hombro intentando calmarle y miró a Feuilly.  
―¿Estás decidido?  
Feuilly asintió. Parecía que la calma de Combeferre lo volvía más seguro.  
―Es inmensamente generoso que quieras servir a tu país, pero piénsalo. Si haces esto porque estás desesperado, o porque no ves otra salida, no te levantarás cada día con un propósito, y no volverás.  
―No es fácil, lo sé, pero es una oportunidad de tener una vida.  
Grantaire bufó. Era estúpido levantarse antes del amanecer ondeando una bandera que sólo tenía ojos para un porcentaje no demasiado alto de la población. Ellos eran músicos. El jazz corría por sus venas. Como los hippies pacifistas que rodeaban el obelisco en Washington, vivían intentando darle a la gente un motivo para levantarse; un motivo más fuerte que unas cuantas barras y estrellas.

Grantaire iba a hablar, pero su voz fue interrumpida por la entrada de un hombre en un uniforme de la marina. Era alto y atlético, aunque tenía la mirada de un muchacho de veintipocos y parecía poco seguro de estar allí.  
―No está abierto ―le dijo Bahorel, que salía de detrás de la barra. Por la forma en la que reaccionó ante el uniforme se notaba que no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero a diferencia de Grantaire, no había decidido inmiscuirse.  
El chico miró a Feuilly, esperando. Podría haberles dado una orden, con la cabeza levantada y escondido tras sus galones y su uniforme, pero simplemente esperó una invitación.  
―Viene a hablar conmigo ―dijo Feuilly en voz baja. Se había tranquilizado y saludó al hombre tendiéndole la mano―. Yo soy Michael Feuilly.  
―Sargento Marius Pontmercy.  
―Anda, Bahorel, ponle una copa al sargento ―Feuilly le habló a su amigo y señaló una de las mesas para que el sargento se sentara.  
― No se me permite. Estoy de servicio.  
Grantaire no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó de pie cerca de la barra. Combeferre no se alejó de su lado. Había dejado su saxofón abandonado en una silla.  
―¿Sois todos del barrio francés? ―preguntó el soldado sin hablarle a nadie en particular.  
―Eso parece ―masculló Grantaire desde su posición, mientras hacía un gesto a Bahorel para que le pusiera un trago.  
―Yo también ―el sargento Pontmercy dirigió su mirada a la barra, donde los otros tres integrantes se hallaban, algo separados de la mesa―. Bueno, mi abuelo vivía en Harrison, pero mi padre era de esta parte, el Quartier del jazz, en la calle Bienville. Murió en Rusia.  
―Lo siento ―le dijo Feuilly.  
Bahorel dejó la bebida en la mesa y volvió a la barra, aunque la conversación era poco privada.  
Pontmercy se giró hacia Feuilly.  
―Me han dicho que eres músico.  
―Uno muy bueno, señor ―se apresuró a decir Bahorel desde la barra.  
Parecía contenerse para agarrar a Feuilly de la camisa y alejarlo de ese hombre, pero contenerse formaba parte del respeto que sentía hacia su amigo.  
Grantaire parecía, en cambio, ajeno, ahogado en su whiskey y sin una palabra. Estaba decidido.  
―Comprendo que es una pena que el quartier pierda un músico tan bueno, pero el ejército ganará a un soldado igual de ducho ―les recordó Pontmercy―. Si tú quieres, Feuilly. Es lo único que voy a preguntarte. Yo también tengo una prometida, y mi abuelo se está muriendo. Por supuesto que odia todo esto. Simplemente, hay ocasiones en la vida en las que hay que decidir.  
―¡Y hay ocasiones para beber y celebrar! ―se burló Grantaire. Otro whiskey, y su voz sería pastosa como una gacha.

Combeferre le acarició el brazo para que no dijera ninguna tontería. Tenían suerte de que el sargento pareciera poco hostil.  
―Entiendo que tus amigos no quieran perderte ―susurró Pontmercy sólo para Feuilly―. Sin un pequeño sacrificio, no seríamos independientes. Este territorio seguiría siendo una guerra interminable entre ingleses y franceses. ¿Qué seríamos ahora? Es lo que queremos en Vietnam, su independencia.  
―Quizás deberíamos seguir siendo franceses ―espetó Grantaire antes de marcharse. No quería escucharlo.  
Pero aquello no pudo evitar que Feuilly lo dijera, ni que Bahorel se tapara la cara con las manos.  
Combeferre se quedó quieto y no dijo nada. El sueño que había fraguado en unas pocas semanas fue tan corto como aquellos que robaban sus noches, y como aquellos, había acabado antes de que pudiera recordarlo.

 

_París, 1832_

El polvo dejó ver una silueta esbelta que se mostraba altanera.  
―¡Fusiladme! ―gritó―. Aquí mismo.  
―Es el jefe ―murmuró uno de los soldados que se había colocado frente a él. Una mesa los separaba de su objetivo.  
―Me parece estar fusilando una flor. Antes he oído que lo llamaban Apolo ―dijo otro.  
El que parecía el hombre al mando, aunque todos vestían igual, habló al muchacho. Quizás se sentía culpable por lo que iban a hacer. Parecía demasiado joven.  
―¿Queréis que se os venden los ojos?  
El muchacho movió la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban. No había miedo en ellos. Dos soldados dieron un paso atrás, quizás mostrando un afecto que no debía notarse pues no habían visto figura más valiente antes.  
De entre las mesas caídas y cadáveres unos pasos tormentosos trastabillaban.  
Grantaire abrió los ojos y creyó estar en el infierno. Sólo había muerte a su alrededor, pero no estaba solo. A lo lejos, como una bruma, unos hombres hablaban.  
Y frente a ellos, Enjolras, su dios, era como un lienzo que Grantaire habría pintado. Así decidió el borracho que no quería vivir. No iba a pintar en sus sueños un cuerpo sin vida. Iba a cerrar los ojos para que su última imagen fuera esa. Enjolras con toda la vida en su piel, de pie y expuesto.  
―¡Viva la República! ―gritó de repente―. Matad a dos de un golpe.  
Nadie impidió que se pusiera al lado de Enjolras, ni que le tomara la mano. Alguno parecía sorprendido, pero aquello no iba a durar más de unos segundos.  
_“Grantaire, eres incapaz de creer, de pensar, de querer, de vivir y de morir”_  
―¿Lo permites? ―le dijo con la dulzura de la miel. El estupor y los soldados se esfumaron cuando Enjolras sonrió.  
_“Ya verás”._

 

_París, 2013_

Que Jehan supiera que Courfeyrac preparaba algo no lo hizo más fácil. Él pensaba que iban a escaparse un fin de semana, pero desconocía por completo que sus amigos estaban implicados. Que Enjolras era el hombre de confianza para organizarlo absolutamente todo.  
Había un castillo inundado de dalias de todos los colores y un autobús que iba a llevarlos a Arlés, y un catering.  
Era demasiado, pero Enjolras mantenía al día las redes sociales, los eventos con la cúpula joven y los discursos propagandistas de una asociación que aspiraba a formar un partido político. No iba a quejarse.  
Puede que mandara a la mierda al de las flores. Dos veces. Puede que Grantaire lo oyera y ocultara su risa en una revista.  
Enjolras bufó apretando el catálogo de alquiler de mini buses.  
Tenía un rally contra las políticas de austeridad de Merkel en una semana aproximadamente y no podía permitirse un discurso menos que impresionante delante de los representantes de izquierdas de todo el país.

De pronto su salón empezó a parecer demasiado pequeño y Enjolras bufó con más fuerza.  
―¿Quieres…? ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? ―dijo con los pulmones pegados a las costillas, o eso parecía. El aire se había hecho espeso y cargado.  
Grantaire lo miró algo preocupado.  
―Tengo terminantemente prohibido salir. ¿Y si me encuentro a Jehan?  
―Ya ―Enjolras se miró los pies y Grantaire se levantó muy rápido.  
―¿Estás bien? ―dijo en una voz que Enjolras no sabía de dónde había salido.  
El rubio asintió, pero no era muy buen actor. Aquello no pasaba demasiado a menudo, aunque era lógico. Enjolras trabajaba y se empeñaba en no ser humano, que era básicamente lo que era.  
―Si te sirve de consuelo, yo ya no sé qué hacer y he estado a punto de bajar a la tienda de la esquina a por vodka barato ―dijo Grantaire con algo de humor negro.  
―¿Y si nos vamos fuera? Al campo. Te pones la capucha y nos subimos al coche. Vamos a _Bois de Boulogne_. Hay unos jardines preciosos y no va mucha gente. Podría escribir y tú puedes pasear o pintar. Necesito un poco de aire.  
Grantaire le tomó la mano. Estaba fría.  
―Lo que quieras ―susurró.

............

Enjolras conducía como lo hacía todo, con decisión, mucha concentración y un ímpetu que hizo que Grantaire se agarrara al asiento en más de una ocasión.  
Necesitaba salir de la ciudad y aclarar sus ideas.  
Cuando los edificios altos de la ciudad dieron paso a casas con jardín, Grantaire se quitó la capucha y miró a Enjolras. Parecía sentirse libre.  
Le Bois de Boulogne era una zona boscosa llena de césped para sentarse, pequeños lagos rodeados de flores y jardines arquitectónicos rodeados de vallas para que nadie los estropeara.

Aparcaron en una zona de arena y piedra bastante alejada. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia un claro que brillaba por el sol de la mañana. Enjolras se sentó apoyándose en un roble y sacó el Ipad de su bolsa. Parecía renovado.  
Grantaire lo miró con una ceja levantada, contemplando el paisaje antes de sentarse. ¿Así que se trataba de eso? Incluso ese pequeño santuario no era más que un complemento para aumentar su productividad.  
Grantaire sólo pudo admirar lo que se mostraba delante de él (en todos los sentidos). Tenía menos ganas de ahogarse en alcohol, pero su estado no había mejorado demasiado. Aún sentía ansiedad y ser un alcohólico en rehabilitación con sus pesadillas era más que un reto. Pasó cinco minutos arrancando briznas de hierba hasta que se sintió mal por alterar un paisaje tan bucólico. Se le pasó por la cabeza que nunca lo conseguiría.  
Miró a Enjolras y la decisión que mostraba aporreando con furia en la pantalla. Deseó ser un artista de nuevo, pero aún podía intentarlo.  
―Me aburro ―dijo con desgana―. ¿No tendrás una libreta? Me gustaría hacer algo productivo antes de que Courfeyrac nos mate a ambos.  
―Tengo un bloc pequeño y un lápiz. Si te sirve… ―contestó Enjolras sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.  
―Es mejor que una piedra. Tampoco veo muchas tiendas. ―Enjolras lo miraba, esperando―. Me vale.  
Enjolras le tendió la pequeña libreta y Grantaire la abrió. Tenía algunas notas en una letra alargada y elegante, como antigua. Sonrió. Ese chico lo turbaba. No tenía más de veinticuatro años, pero parecía un hombre que había vivido mil vidas. Odiaba no poder evitar mirarlo y se centró en sus páginas, en los árboles y en los pájaros.

Trabajaron en silencio durante una hora más o menos. Después, Grantaire notó los ojos de Enjolras sobre él.  
―A ver, ¿qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya?  
―Estaba pensando ―Grantaire levantó la vista de su cuaderno y Enjolras apagó el IPad―. Estoy de vacaciones y estoy haciendo lo mismo que cualquier otro día. Si sigo mirando el twitter de la asociación se me va a fundir el cerebro.  
―No voy a seguiros ―dijo Grantaire sin más. Ni siquiera intentaba enfadar a Enjolras―, pero seguro que la gente no espera que sea más perfecto. No se trata de revisar lo que escribes. Se trata de hacer cosas sobre las que puedas escribir, pero con este sistema…  
―¡Otra vez! ―Enjolras levantó los brazos―. No creo que puedas vivir un día más sin esperar que algo cambie.  
―Sí que hay cambios. Estos árboles cambian ―dijo Grantaire poniéndose de pie. Pese a su discurso cínico había cierta esperanza en su voz―, se vuelven amarillos, florecen. La hierba crece y el agua se seca o se estanca. Es todo natural. Lo que el hombre hace por avaricia no lo es.  
Enjolras lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió. Grantaire pensó que estaba loco. Psicóticamente hablando.  
―¿Árboles, en serio? Combeferre estaría orgulloso de ti.  
Grantaire le devolvió la sonrisa. Era algo insólito, después de todo. Alargó el brazo hacia Enjolras para que lo tomara.  
― Vamos, deja eso. Olvida el trabajo.  
―No puedo ―le contestó Enjolras, aunque había algo de nostalgia en su voz―, y menos con un cínico como tú. Voy a gritarte y nos van a atacar los pájaros.  
Estaba seguro de que Grantaire se reía de él, pero no había apartado el brazo. Por primera vez parecía que se divertían juntos. Que no coincidían estaba claro, pero por alguna razón aquella vez era cómo si jugaran a pelearse.  
―Esto no es una película, vamos.

¿Y cómo podía resistirse Enjolras a ese tono de voz? Dejó que lo ayudara y que lo guiara, y Grantaire parecía contento de poder hablar de cualquier cosa.  
Acabaron parados en un puente, mirando el agua que ondeaba debajo. Estaban tan juntos que sus brazos flexionados casi se rozaban.  
Era bonito poder mirar al horizonte, los patos, los juncos, y no pensar en nada importante.  
Enjolras se había perdido en las formas que hacía el sol en el agua y en los ojos de Grantaire cuando miraba hacia delante.  
―¿Cuándo te vas? ―No era la pregunta adecuada para el momento, pero Enjolras no podía evitarlo.  
―El Lunes ―respondió Grantaire con algo de melancolía―. Parece estúpido, ¿verdad? Pasarme aquí una semana para estar un solo día con mi amigo. Lo echo de menos.  
Al decir aquello, Grantaire se volvió hacia Enjolras y le miró las manos, que se apoyaban en la barandilla con fuerza.  
―Quizás sea lo mejor ―susurró Grantaire.  
Enjolras lo miró con más detenimiento. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

No era importante, porque nunca iba a llegar a conocer a Grantaire del todo.  
―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―Enjolras siempre decía lo que estaba pensando. ¿Para qué perder tiempo si se pueden resolver problemas con relativa facilidad? De todos modos, no había enfado en su voz. Parecía que el bosque lo transformaba.  
―¿Te molesta? ―Lo peor quizás fuera que Grantaire tampoco era de esas personas que se esconden.  
Enjolras bajó la cabeza. Era consciente de que despertaba las miradas de mucha gente. Algunas lo admiraban o lo deseaban, otras no sabían exactamente si su belleza era intrigante o triste. Nadie lo miraba así. Había un punto de reconocimiento en Grantaire, como si lo conociera, como si lo echara de menos.  
―No lo sé ―confirmó.  
Grantaire se dio la vuelta. Estaba tan cerca de él.  
―Miraba tus manos ―confesó―. Pensaba que me atraían como artista, pero hoy, al tenerte tan cerca…  
―¿Te has dado cuenta de que son comunes?  
―Me he dado cuenta de que no es la primera vez. Es tu mano. ―Enjolras no entendía nada y Grantaire siguió hablando. Era una locura―. La mano que veo en mi sueño, es la tuya. No digas que estoy loco. Tú eres tan racional, Enjolras, que no vas a creerlo, y dirás que hay millones de manos iguales, pero yo lo siento.  
―¿Crees en algo así? ―no quería hacerle daño, y podía, porque Enjolras sabía cómo derrotar verbalmente a un oponente. Era curioso―. Tú que no crees en nada.  
―Quizás creo en ti. Creo en esto ―Grantaire apretó la barandilla. Hizo un ruido gutural, como un gemido ahogado.

Enjolras no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente lo vio echar a andar y lo siguió.  
Grantaire no volvió a pararse hasta llegar al coche, y cuando subió lo primero que hizo fue poner la radio.  
Aquella arma era estúpida y débil, pero Enjolras no hizo ningún esfuerzo por continuar la conversación.  
En realidad, era lo mejor que Grantaire se hubiera marchado a su cuarto nada más llegar. Enjolras no lo entendía. No entendía lo que sentía por él. No eran compatibles, no podían serlo y sin embargo quería conocer más cosas de él. Incluso, aunque algunas lo volvieran furioso o lo decepcionaran. Quizás él sí tuviera fe.

 

_Arlés, 1941_

El poeta había permanecido en la playa casi cada día. No había vuelto a casa, pues sentía su hogar entre las calles empedradas de Arlés. Allí la guerra era un cañón lejano sin movimiento, aunque la soledad le recordara cada día que su angustia no tenía final.  
Prouvaire se sentía útil cultivando y ayudando a las mujeres que esperaban noticias de sus maridos, hijos o hermanos. Él era uno más de los que esperan, y en cierta forma se arrepentía de no haberse alistado. Lo habría hecho sólo por Courfeyrac, aunque prefiriera la quietud de su huerto. Lo habría hecho por la libertad de los suyos.

Los nazis llenaban los ayuntamientos de Francia de banderas. Arrancaban la tricolor de los balcones. En Francia ya no había franceses, sólo pro-alemanes o insurrectos.  
Jehan había curado a unos cuantos. Eran espías que trabajaban en la zona disfrazados de agricultores o panaderos. En los sótanos de algunas casas había armas. Jehan se encargaba de parecer un alma inocente durante el día, mientras proveía en rincones oscuros planes de guerra durante la noche.  
Muchos habían llegado incluso de Inglaterra.

Llevaba tres meses sin recibir una carta de Courfeyrac. Sabía de la complicación del correo en el campo de batalla, pero no podía evitar el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda durante la noche.  
Dormía apenas cuatro horas cada día. Se levantaba con frecuencia. A veces a fumar, a beber o a regar las plantas que adornaban el balcón por el que no veía a su amante llegar, atravesando el camino de lavanda. Le gustaba tanto ese olor.  
Una tarde que amenazaba lluvia sí recibió una visita.

Un joven con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos verdes casi extraídos de un sueño se detuvo frente a la valla. Dejó la bicicleta apoyada en la piedra y abrió la puertecita de madera pintada de rojo.  
Prouvaire corrió a su encuentro por el camino, levantando polvo con los zapatos. Se paró frente al hombre. Estaba serio, pero no llevaba uniforme.  
―¿Viene a arrestarme? He pensado que podía venir usted de la ciudad.  
―En efecto, pero no vengo a arrestarle. De hecho, no quiero saber lo que ha hecho ―el chico parecía algo asustado y miraba hacia los lados―. Soy Pierre Joly, un simple repartidor de telegramas.  
―¿Tiene uno para mí? ―los ojos de Prouvaire se llenaron de júbilo, pero el hombre parecía serio al sacar el papel arrugado de su bolsa.  
―¿Estoy en la casa correcta? ¿Es monsieur Prouvaire?  
―Claro. Por favor ―Jehan estaba inquieto como un niño en Navidad.  
El repartidor lo miró con pena y le entregó la misiva con mano temblorosa.  
―¿No es personal?  
Joly negó con la cabeza y señaló el sello que habían añadido en la oficina. Era oficial. Era una carta oficial del ejército.  
―Lo siento mucho.  
La voz del repartidor era suave y sincera, pero Prouvaire no escuchó nada. Simplemente se dejó caer. Las palabras bailaban sobre sus ojos y entre ellas como si destacaran del resto una retahíla de condolencias y de homenajes al valor.

El suelo recibió sus piernas cansadas y el papel cayó de su mano. Sus ojos perdieron el horizonte y sus mejillas el color.  
En su cabeza se arremolinaban como torbellinos sonrisas que sólo eran recuerdos, unos ojos cálidos como la almendra, unos brazos dorados como el pan. Se abrazó a sí mismo, consciente de que aquellos serían los únicos brazos que sentiría a su alrededor.  
Pasaron minutos hasta que dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran, y con los ojos limpios vio al cartero a su lado. Había preocupación en su mirada.  
―Él era mejor que yo, más cálido y más hermoso. Su bondad brillaba por encima del sol.  
―Le creo ―dijo el cartero simplemente.  
Jehan dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse y que lo sujetara mientras vaciaba su estómago en las azucenas.  
Antes de marcharse le dio las gracias, y el muchacho lo recompensó con un abrazo. Iba a soltarlo cuando susurró en su oído.  
―Si hay en ti un motivo, nos reunimos en la taberna central para más que beber. Pregunta por Lesgles.

Así Pierre Joly se marchó con su bicicleta.  
Prouvaire se quedó en el jardín hasta que cayó la noche. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Si iba a vivir solo, lo haría con el recuerdo de Courfeyrac en su piel, y aquello incluía sus ideas.

 

_Nueva Orleáns, 1970_

Aquella misma carta del ejército, no la misma caligrafía, pero si el mismo sentido. Esa hizo que Grantaire estrellara una botella de ron contra el suelo. Los cristales propiciaron que Combeferre se cortara la mano.  
―¡Se lo dije! Jodido cabezota. ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? ¿Es porque soy un puto borracho? ―Grantaire se tiró al suelo, incapaz de caminar.  
―Colega, vamos, venga… ―Bahorel intentaba levantarlo del suelo con la cara sudorosa y los grandes brazos temblando como flanes.  
Combeferre se apretaba la mano.  
Feuilly ya no estaba y no iba a volver a estar.  
―Murió protegiendo a Pontmercy ―dijo Combeferre de pronto, mientras buscaba una servilleta―, ese hombre tenía una prometida. Es justo cómo podríamos haber esperado que muriera.  
― Yo habría esperado que no se fuera… ―Grantaire lo miró sollozando.  
Combeferre entendió que no había consuelo posible.

_París/Arlés, 2013_

Se despertó gritando en mitad de la noche. Estaba en su cama, pues sentía como sus manos agarraban las sábanas hasta casi hacerle sangrar. Era verano y no llevaba camiseta. Las gotas de sudor frío recorrían su pecho y su espalda y una mano suave lo cogió por la cintura. Sintió el cosquilleo de unos rizos color caramelo en su hombro y unos labios besando su omoplato.  
Su respiración volvió a ser constante.  
―Jean, mi amor, era una pesadilla, shhh… tranquilo ―la voz de Courfeyrac era casi un susurro en mitad de la oscuridad. Siempre lo llamaba Jean cuando se preocupaba.

Courfeyrac encendió la lámpara de la mesita, pero no dejó de abrazarlo. Jehan acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su novio y se centró en respirar.  
―Tú, estabas… ―Jehan era incapaz de articular palabras.  
―Estoy aquí, en nuestra cama.  
Courfeyrac le acarició el pelo y Jehan sintió el sueño pesando en sus ojos. No podía dormirse así. Courfeyrac lo notaría por la mañana, pero a su novio no le importaba. No dejaba de darle besos por la cara, el cuello, la frente, y caricias donde sus labios no llegaban.  
―Duérmete.  
―Estás incómodo.  
Courfeyrac lo miró por encima de su cabeza. A Jehan le costaba abrir los ojos.  
―Vale. Nos echamos si quieres, pero no pienso dejar de abrazarte.  
Jehan se durmió con una sonrisa.

…….............

―Tienes los ojos rojos.  
Courfeyrac miró a Enjolras. Estaban en la mesa de su comedor. Música indie deprimente salía de la habitación de invitados.  
―No he dormido bien. Jehan tuvo una pesadilla.  
―Quizás sí que sea bueno que os vayáis tan lejos ―dijo Enjolras con tranquilidad.  
―Que nos vayamos ―le recordó Courfeyrac incluyéndole con el dedo―. Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?  
―Creo que la empresa de alquiler de autobuses nos va a vetar a partir de ahora, pero los he convencido.  
―Ese es mi chico.  
Courfeyrac parecía contento pese al cansancio. Suspiró recostándose en la silla. Tenía la mirada de quién se acaba de enamorar. Quizás de eso se trataba.  
―No puedo creerlo. Voy a pedirle al amor de mi vida que se case conmigo, y soy optimista. Va a decir que sí.

Enjolras no sabía qué decirle. No podía asegurarle nada. Él no era quién. Los veía desde fuera y escuchaba a ambos hablar del otro cuando no estaba. En su interior, Enjolras sabía que no había dos personas más destinadas en el planeta, pero aquellos temas lo mareaban. Esos temas no eran seguros como las matemáticas o la economía.  
―Deberías descansar. Mañana tienes que conducir ―se limitó a decir.  
Courfeyrac lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados, la tranquilidad apoderándose de su estado. Asintió y se levantó, pero no se marchó.  
―No te he dado las gracias ―dijo volviéndose hacia Enjolras―. Sabes que se lo pedí primero a Combeferre, pero no porque no confíe en ti. No quería incomodarte y sé que es una mala época, pero si lo hice es porque no habría querido que otro estuviera conmigo en esto.  
―Yo… me alegro.  
Courfeyrac sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se volvió de nuevo hacia Enjolras.  
―Y arregla lo que quiera que haya pasado con Grantaire.  
―¡Qué te hace pensar…!  
Enjolras no pudo acabar la frase porque Courfeyrac ya se había marchado.

………

El paisaje se volvía amarillento en cada kilómetro más cercano a la playa. El sol inundaba los árboles que delimitaban el camino, pueblos de piedra les daban la bienvenida con puentes y balcones de lavanda y romero.  
El Renault clio avanzaba con tranquilidad y sin aire acondicionado. Jehan sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del copiloto como un pequeño perro curioso. Olfateaba el ambiente memorizando el aroma de la montaña y de los cereales de las planicies.  
Courfeyrac sonreía entonando en voz baja alguna melodía estúpida.

―Necesitaba justo esto ―dijo Jehan metiendo la cabeza de nuevo por la ventana. ―Además, creo que puedo trabajar donde quiera que vayamos. Toda esta explosión de color me ha inspirado.  
―Oh no, deberes no ―se quejó Courfeyrac con la voz nasal.  
Jehan se rió sin dejar de mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron.  
―Estaba pensando en Grantaire.  
Courfeyrac pestañeó con rapidez. Debía contestar o supondría que Jehan sospecharía de su actitud.  
―Ah, muy bien. Piensas en otro hombre mientras tu novio te lleva de fin de semana… ―dijo con burla y sarcasmo a partes iguales.  
―No, cariño. Este paisaje me ha recordado lo mucho que le gustaba pintar.  
―¿Qué pasó?  
El tono de Jehan había sido nostálgico y Courfeyrac supuso que era uno de esos momentos que habían compartido los dos amigos.  
―Una mala época. Duró demasiado y tuvo que elegir.  
Aunque aquello no le explicó demasiado, Courfeyrac no quiso presionar. Supuso que todo aquello tenía que ver con Grantaire y su problema con el alcohol, pero había algo en su pasado que lo había detonado.  
Courfeyrac se alegraba de que todo fuera bien. O todo lo bien que se podía.  
Courfeyrac subió el volumen de la radio y cantó en voz alta. Le encantaba la risa de su novio y cómo intentaba recuperar el aliento para que no le diera hipo. A lo lejos, el Mediterráneo les daba la bienvenida.

 

………………

No fue fácil para Combeferre convencer al doctor responsable de su tesis para que le diera el sábado libre. Tuvo que jurar que se quedaría una hora más el viernes y que sí o sí el lunes sería el primero en llegar.  
Eran las ocho y media y se hacía de noche cuando Combeferre recogía.  
Se obligó a pensar en el sábado, aunque tuviera que madrugar en su primer sábado libre en mucho tiempo para coger un autobús que tardaba ocho horas en llegar a Arlés. El aire fresco lo revitalizaba.  
Al menos podría dormir durante el viaje si su amor por la naturaleza, o el amor de Enjolras por los debates, no lo mantenían despierto.

Al llegar a casa comprobó que Enjolras seguía despierto y con el ordenador sobre las rodillas. Aquella imagen era demasiado familiar, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenían que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana quizás fuera apurar demasiado. Combeferre sonrió desde la puerta del salón.  
―Creía que ya estaba todo.  
Enjolras levantó la mirada y sonrió volviendo inmediatamente al teclear frenético.  
―Déjame acabar este discurso.  
―Ah, lo sabía ―Combeferre se sentó a su lado y optó por cambiar de tema para que Enjolras olvidara el discurso―. ¿Has llamado a los amigos de Jehan?  
Enjolras emitió un gruñido afirmativo.  
―¿A Feuilly también?  
―Sí.  
―Al fin lo conoceremos. Creo que Grantaire lo conoce, de los viejos tiempos. ¿Se lo has dicho?  
Enjolras dejó de teclear y miró a su amigo. Había apretado la tecla prohibida.  
―No, eh, no he hablado con él ―titubeó.  
―Enjolras… no sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero mañana vamos a vivir algo increíble y bonito. Deberías dejar tu orgullo…  
―¿Por qué todos pensáis que es culpa mía? Es él el que no sale de su cuarto. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que pasa. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?  
―Vale ―Combeferre se frotó los ojos cansado―. Voy a hacer algo de cena.

…………

La tarde caía cuando Jean Prouvaire se bañó en el olor y la luz de la lavanda. Courfeyrac había insistido en que podía organizarlo todo mientras él se quitaba la tensión del camino.  
Se sentía afortunado. No sólo por su novio, que había conducido durante ocho horas y le cedía el primer puesto para relajarse. Amaba sus estudios, sus creaciones, su pequeña librería (no era suya, pero se perdía en ella) y la oportunidad de estar en ese caserón viejo absorbiendo los recuerdos de las paredes.

Cuando salió del baño, Courfeyrac lo esperaba tirado en la cama con una especie de guía frente a él. Aún parecía un estudiante. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.  
―¿Sabes qué? Aquí vivió un poeta. Sabía que te gustaría la casa, pero ahora creo que te gustará más.  
Jehan caminaba buscando ropa cómoda que ponerse mientras se peinaba.  
―¿Un poeta? ¿De qué época?  
―Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aquí dice que había huido de París y que fue fusilado en 1942. Pertenecía a una asociación de insurgentes aquí en Arlés. Enjolras estaría orgulloso. Mañana te llevaré a ver la antigua taberna y la iglesia.  
― ¿No hay una foto?  
―No. Tenía veintiséis años. Era muy joven. Vaya mierda de guerras.  
Jehan lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Le gustaban esos ataques de rabia de Courfeyrac, que la mayoría del tiempo era cariñoso y optimista. Por eso le gustaba tanto estar en el club. Allí, Courfeyrac se volcaba con los demás y sacaba su carácter.  
―Me pone oírte hablar así ―dijo mientras se volvía con la toalla aún en la cintura.

Courfeyrac rió y Jehan le sacó la lengua.  
―No tientes a la suerte, _mon petit poète_. Tú estás limpio, pero yo todavía estoy sucio.  
Courfeyrac corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos.  
―Pero voy a ducharme, vamos a comer algo y luego puede que volvamos a ensuciarnos… los dos.  
Courfeyrac nunca rompía sus promesas y aquella noche no fue una excepción.

……….

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando el autobús aparcó en la puerta del café Musain.  
Enjolras controlaba la lista de invitados y si estaban todos allí. No quería dejarse a nadie en tierra sin haberlo llamado primero, aunque había un horario que cumplir. Combeferre esperaba junto a Grantaire con los ojos casi cerrados, el pelo en la cara.  
―No puede evitarlo, ¿verdad? ―dijo Grantaire de pronto. Llevaba un vaso de papel que olía a café negro.  
Combeferre lo miró con los ojos aún pegados por el sueño. Pese a ser endiabladamente inteligente, no llevaba demasiado bien madrugar.  
―Digo, Enjolras tiene que controlarlo todo ―le explicó Grantaire―. Es el líder de vuestro club, me temo que también lo es en el trabajo y es el líder de la comitiva de pedida.  
Combeferre rió y Enjolras los miró con la ceja levantada.  
―Ese es su papel ―cuchicheó Combeferre―, y me temo que es tremendamente orgulloso. Deberías hablar con él.  
―Te sorprendería, pero esta vez la culpa es mía.  
―Bueno, me parece que esta es una oportunidad perfecta. Tienes ocho horas.  
En cualquiera habría parecido una burla, pero la sonrisa de Combeferre era franca y comprensiva.

Ni siquiera era de día, pero Enjolras ayudaba a sus amigos a subir las maletas y los tachaba de la lista, y lo peor de todo es que parecía despierto y enérgico.  
Grantaire intentó acercarse, pero una chica había llamado la atención del rubio y ahora hablaban animadamente. A su lado, un chico de unos quince años con gorra se entretenía jugando a la Nintendo. Al ver a Grantaire sonrió.  
―¿Tú quién eres? ¿Eres el novio de Enjolras?  
Grantaire recordó porque no se acercaba a adolescentes hormonados. No supo qué contestar, pero la chica le salvó la vida.  
―¡Gavroche! Te juro que si vuelves a hacer preguntas indiscretas no te vuelvo a traer en la vida. A ver qué tal es el fin de semana en el bar de mala muerte de papá.  
―Hay ratas, pero no cocinan. Por desgracia.  
Grantaire sonrió. Una referencia a Ratatouille era suficiente para que el crío le gustara.  
―Lo siento ―la chica, de la edad de Jehan, parecía dubitativa―. Está en esa edad.  
Grantaire miró a Enjolras, que parecía querer meterse en la maleta más cercana. Estaba tan rojo que habría combustionado con una chispa.  
―No pasa nada.  
―Eyy, ¿eres el amigo de Jehan? ¿El de Londres? ―preguntó la chica.  
―Ah, ¿y tú sí puedes hacer preguntas? ―El chico hizo un puchero y subió al autobús absorto de nuevo en la pequeña pantalla entre sus manos  
―Soy Éponine ―la chica, Éponine, le doy dos besos que Grantaire devolvió.  
―Grantaire, pero puedes llamarme R.  
―Vale. Luego nos vemos, R.

En un instante, quizás desafortunado, pero sin duda no contrario a su deseo, Grantaire se quedó solo con Enjolras, que apenas se había movido de su posición y miraba la lista de invitados casi con obsesión.  
―Escucha ―Grantaire tenía problemas para expresarse. Estaba seguro de algo que era una locura y que podría haber asustado a Enjolras―. No soy…  
―Lo sé. Mira, perdóname. Tendría que haber dicho algo. Se supone que soy bueno dialogando…  
―Lo estoy comprobando.  
―Grantaire.  
Ese tono; exasperado, pero con un borde de esperanza. Lo había escuchado en alguna parte.  
―Sólo deja que te diga que no soy un pirado. Puede que lo pienses igualmente porque a quién voy a engañar. Creía que había dejado de beber, pero no puedo hacer ni siquiera algo que es bueno para mí. ¿Cómo no voy a joderla contigo?  
Enjolras lo miró a los ojos. Parecía calcular una respuesta, pero no le iba a dejar el tiempo suficiente.  
―Tú eres perfecto, aunque trabajes demasiado y no sepas divertirte porque, vamos a ver, te llevaste el Ipad a un sitio maravilloso. No sé por qué te veo en mis sueños, pero es verdad. ―Grantaire exhaló deseando que en sus venas hubiera algo más que café.  
―Lo siento, no soy demasiado accesible ―reconoció Enjolras empujando una piedra con la punta de sus zapatillas―, pero tú haces esto… creas esta curiosidad que a la vez es frustración. Me exasperas, pero quiero saber más.  
Grantaire lo miró. Enjolras parecía sincero y por una vez habría dicho que inseguro. Iba a decirle algo cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

―Me alegro de verte.  
―¿Feuilly? No sabía que venías.  
Enjolras se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza cuando Grantaire lo miró con la acusación en sus ojos.  
Algo se había quedado a medias entre ellos, y quizás siempre fuera así. Grantaire suspiró y Enjolras se disculpó.  
―Parece que estamos todos. Nos vamos ―dijo antes de guardar la lista y subir al autobús.  
Enjolras se sentó delante con Combeferre, y Grantaire en la parte de atrás con Feuilly y un chico llamado Bahorel.  
Gavroche lo invitó a jugar a la DS dos veces.

……….

El amor los había dejado exhaustos. La madrugada los invitaba a estirar los brazos y abrazar al sol. Estaban desnudos, saciados y laxos como nubes de algodón.  
Prouvaire abrió los ojos con pesadez. Había algo que oprimía su corazón. Se puso un pantalón ancho de pijama con tan poca gracia que casi cayó contra la mesa de roble macizo que habría servido de escritorio. Por la ventana los campos eran ligeramente amarillentos y un muro ocultaba el camino de los terrenos vírgenes.  
El muro estaba medio derruido, pero la gente había escrito en él. Quizás eran versos. Desde la ventana Jehan no podría afirmarlo con seguridad.  
En aquella casa había vivido un poeta.

De repente un pinchazo le cruzó el pecho como la hoja de una navaja. Quemaba y él se sentía sólo, abandonado y enfermo de locura.  
Cuando Courfeyrac se estiró y bostezó, su pareja escondió su corazón y sus lágrimas. Por alguna razón ese lugar le hacía sentir felicidad y tristeza a partes iguales.  
―¿Cuánto llevas despierto? Pensaba que estarías cansado. Eso no habla muy bien de mí.  
Cuando lo miró, Courfeyrac dibujó una sonrisa llena de picardía. Jehan se rió. El sol llenaba la habitación, pero él ya había encontrado el sol que le deshelaba el alma.  
―Unos minutos ―dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama―, pero no te preocupes. No has perdido tu toque.  
Prouvaire le acarició la barbilla y Courfeyrac se dejó acariciar como un niño pequeño.  
―Espero no haber perdido el mío ―susurró sobre su boca.  
―Vas a tener que demostrármelo ―fue lo único que Courfeyrac pudo decir porque Jehan ya lo estaba besando.  
Bajó por su cuello con los labios tibios y Courfeyrac se agarró a las sábanas. Lo conocía tan bien que no podía esperar para pedirle que se quedara con él. Que lo cuidara y lo amara toda su vida.

 

_Arlés 1942_

―¿Lesgles? ―Jean aporreó la puerta de madera con los nudillos.  
Al otro lado una voz ronca contestó.  
―Márchate, Jean. Nos han descubierto.  
Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro y Prouvaire se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a París antes de que fueran tras él. Tragó saliva buscando una escapatoria que no existía.  
Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba morir, pero protegería a todo aquel que pudiera.  
―¿Qué puedo hacer? ―añadió con desesperación.  
―Yo no puedo salir. Larouche me vigila. Lo saben todo, Jean. Saben que Musichetta no se llama Violette, si no Sara.

Larouche era un policía local que se había aliado con los nazis por poder, pero también por miedo. No era más que una sabandija de piernas delgadas con cara de búho.  
Musichetta se llamaba Sara. Era judía. La estaban escondiendo. Él la estaba escondiendo.  
―¿Dónde está?  
―En el valle.  
No hubo despedida, sólo el sonido de sus pies. Para Joly y Lesgles había un futuro que él compartiría muy pronto, pero si podía correr, aún podía salvar a alguien.

Saltó el muro que rodeaba su casa, y entre los campos dejó que el olor de las hierbas lo relajara. Los zarzales cortaban, pero la sangre caliente era casi un alivio en su piel.  
La casa estaba vacía y condenada. Dos lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, pero Jean no se movió.  
Esperó y esperó en esa casa como si fuera la suya.  
Dejó que el destino fuera a por él.  
Dos alemanes de porte alto y cara amarga acompañados por Larouche lo encontraron al ocaso.  
―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó mientras los hombres se lo llevaban.  
―Ha vuelto a Italia. ¿Crees que Mussolini aceptaría esa chusma judía? ―escupió Larouche. Larocuhe no lo cargaba. Era tan sólo un peón débil, un contacto oportuno.  
―La llevarán a un campo. Es tan joven ―gimió Jean. Había un suspiro cansado en su voz―. Tú eres francés. Eres Francia.  
―Podemos ser todos uno, bajo un mismo general.  
Dos hombres lo apoyaron en el muro. El atardecer lo había enfriado, pero desde allí, los ojos verdes del poeta podían ver la ventana en la que esperó a su amante, la puerta que no volvió a cruzar.  
Y entre las cortinas blancas, el lecho que compartieron seguía siendo el recuerdo que nadie le robaría.  
El muro se llenó de sangre. Un grito ahogado se perdió entre las hojas: “¡Viva Francia!”.

 

**4- De sueños y recuerdos**

_Arlés, 2013_

Visitaron la antigua taberna, el museo de Van Gogh, que se enamoró de los paisajes provenzales como ellos, la iglesia y el cementerio a petición de Prouvaire. Comieron platos mediterráneos en _Le Críquet_ y tomaron café frente a las termas de Constantino.  
Jehan estaba maravillado, relajado como hacía tiempo que no se le veía; ajeno a las responsabilidades de una ciudad que les exigía demasiado.  
Courfeyrac, sin embargo, no dejaba de ojear el teléfono, buscando con la mirada el mensaje que le dijera que todo estaba preparado.  
Courfeyrac deseaba perderse en los ojos brillantes de un Jehan contento y agradecido. Amaba cómo lo miraba cuando se sentía así, aún cuando no dijera una palabra. En cambio, se lo decía todo. No eran necesarios agradecimientos o cumplidos.  
Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar con insistencia. Courfeyrac lo retiró de la mesa con demasiado ímpetu.  
―Seguro que es Enjolras con algún tipo de emergencia que Combeferre no puede solucionar en la lejanía de su frío laboratorio ―se disculpó entrecortado.  
―Gregóire, está bien ―Jehan lo calmó con el arrullo de su voz.  
Era tan paciente y comprensivo que le habría pedido matrimonio allí mismo.  
Tampoco mentía. Claro que era Enjolras.

………

No lo estaba evitando. Había muchas flores en aquel patio de estilo románico y había que colocarlas todas, esperar a la banda de música y ocultar las mesas del catering con las bandejas para que Jehan no sospechara antes de tiempo. Que Enjolras no se hubiera cruzado con Grantaire se debía a que Courfeyrac no hiciera nada a medias, no a que intentara ocultarse de él.  
Puede que a veces lo observara, y puede que lo hipnotizaran sus dedos haciendo lazos perfectos de papel brillante para los floreros, pero aquello se trataba de mera admiración. Grantaire era bueno con las manos, y soberbio con las palabras; dos cualidades que, pese a su oposición relativa, eran más que atrayentes para Enjolras.  
Puede que Combeferre lo mirara con hastío mientras coordinaba a cincuenta personas con la precisión y calma de un equilibrista circense.  
También puede que Éponine se hubiera reído de él en su cara, pero tampoco eran precisamente amigos.  
Y puede que Marius Pontmercy estuviera más pendiente de su nueva novia, a la que conocía hacía como dos días, que de distribuir los manteles. Al menos se había buscado a una chica lo bastante resolutiva como para colocarlos ella misma mientras Marius la miraba embelesado.

Dejaron el trabajo a las dos de la tarde para una comida rápida y escasa. No podían salir del castillo a riesgo de ser descubiertos, de modo que se quedaron en los balcones que daban al patio comiendo sándwiches con botellines de cerveza. El perfume de las dalias llenaba el ambiente de elegancia y sofisticación, pero ellos reían y hacían bromas con sus voces resonando por las paredes empedradas.  
Grantaire charlaba con Bahorel y Feuilly. A veces Bossuet les gastaba una broma y acababa manchado de mayonesa, pero había en esa estampa una sensación familiar, como si Grantaire encajara perfectamente en ese cuadro.  
Enjolras los miraba desde fuera, intentando procesar una relación que sólo había durado una semana. Parecía mucho más.  
A las cinco aproximadamente, el castillo de Arlés mostraba sus mejores galas. El patio era un jardín lleno de belleza y colorido. La luz del sol de verano hacia sombras entre las columnas, que ocultaban mesas de manteles blancos de lino con platos que eran obras de arte.  
Cosette, la novia de Marius, suspiró, e incluso Éponine se sintió celosa de que ese regalo no fuera para ella, aunque intentaba disimularlo.  
El único presente ajeno era Gavroche, que no había abandonado su videojuego y estornudaba cada vez que se acercaba a una flor.  
Enjolras decidió que era el momento perfecto para enviar el mensaje. Todo estaba listo.

…….............

―¿Estás seguro de que podemos entrar? No hay nadie en la puerta. Ni un guía. Nadie ―Jehan miraba a través de la pequeña ventanita de la puerta principal, pero no se veía absolutamente nada―. Parece cerrado.  
―Me he informado, mon amour. La entrada es totalmente libre. Si no hay nadie más, ¡pues mejor!  
―Muy bien, pero tú vas delante. No quiero ser al que griten esta vez.  
Courfeyrac asumió su liderazgo dando saltos de alegría en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta sabiendo que cedería fácilmente y le dedicó a su novio una mirada confiada.

El pasillo fue el lugar perfecto para darle la mano.  
Observaron los cuadros de la galería que conducía al patio. Courfeyrac estaba tan alborotado que tiraba sin querer del brazo del poeta. En no más de diez minutos habían llegado a una de las puertas que daba al patio. Obviamente, que Courfeyrac se había esforzado en que fuera la puerta central.  
Courfeyrac la abrió para él y dejó que pasara primero. Ese gesto de caballerosidad no era más que la necesidad de que su novio viera lo que había preparado.  
Jehan abrió la boca, incapaz de hablar, de sonreír o de cualquier otro gesto. Quería llorar y no sabía bien por qué.  
Había ramos de dalias repartidos por todo el patio; algunos en la escalera que subía a las alcobas, otros en las fuentes de piedra, en los bancos de madera, tapizando el centro de la sala. El sol las hacía brillar y el viento repartía su aroma por toda la estancia. Parecía un cuento de hadas, un sueño.  
―No sabía que hubiera un jardín tan bonito en este patio. Mira esos lazos, no parece salvaje.  
―No lo es.

Jehan se giró hacia Courfeyrac y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada. No parecía entender muy bien.  
Courfeyrac sonrió hasta que sus ojos brillaron, casi húmedos. Le acarició el mentón con un dedo, intentando calmarse y se puso de rodillas.  
No había pensado cual era el mejor lugar, pero aquel junto a la fuente de piedra fue el elegido por la fortuna. No podía esperar más.  
Desde aquella posición lo miró a los ojos, le tomó la mano y esperó no distraerse con el desconcierto y el rubor que parecían rodear a su amante.  
―Jean Prouvaire. Sé que te lo mereces todo. Te mereces que la vida sea increíble. Yo no merezco tu cariño, ni tenerte sólo para mí. No es justo, porque tú has nacido para dar amor. Pero lo quiero. Quiero cada día de ti, cada momento feliz y cada recuerdo triste…  
_… y te mereces ser amado del modo más incondicional posible. No soy perfecto pero sé que te quiero de ese modo, porque tú haces que mi vida tenga sentido…_  
―Tú te mereces más que la torre Eiffel y los campos Elíseos. Te mereces el mar Mediterráneo…  
_Aquel que nos unió. Mi amor._  
―Ojalá fuera un poeta. Ojalá tú pudieras ser mi tinta y mis versos. No lo soy y sólo puedo decirlo de un modo, pero la forma en la que lo siento aquí dentro ―Courfeyrac se señaló el corazón― no puede ser descrita ni por el mejor de los poetas. ¿Querrías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? Porque yo no deseo otra cosa.

Jehan no dijo que sí. Ni siquiera sintió los pétalos que caían desde los balcones, por la escalera de piedra. ¿Quién los tiraba? Simplemente abrazó a Courfeyrac mientras lágrimas saladas corrían por su rostro. Lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera abrazado en años, como si fuera a perderlo y entonces…  
Tus pecas son estrellas, así que cuando mire al cielo te veré.  
Y miró al cielo de verano, que era brillante y nuevo. Arlés. Courfeyrac se agitó bajo sus brazos.  
―¿Qué ocurre? ―le preguntó―. ¿Estás llorando?  
No reclamó su respuesta, tan sólo había preocupación en su voz.  
―Miré al cielo cada noche, Henri. Te busqué y no volviste. ¿Quién eres ahora?  
―Yo no me llamo Henri. Jehan, me estás asustando, me estás…  
Fue como una de esas imágenes que uno recuerda cuando ve una cosa totalmente distinta. El cerebro modifica un recuerdo para que aquello que vemos parezca ese mismo recuerdo, así este nunca es lejano y uno tiene la sensación de haber vivido dos veces. Se llama déjà vu.

 _Courfeyrac lo vio caer, con los ojos vendados y el alma a los pies. Lo vio caer y prometió que en otra vida buscaría a su amigo y lo protegería. Se piensan muchas cosas a los pies de una barricada. El pobre Jean Prouvaire no moriría solo de nuevo._  
Lo encontró, pero olvidó su promesa. Se enamoró de él. Al mirarlo lo veía. Prouvaire le decía “No te vayas otra vez”.  
―Te lo prometo.  
A Jehan ya no le dolía el corazón. En aquel pueblo había vivido un poeta.

………

―¡Grantaire, espera!  
Enjolras corría, pero Grantaire había llegado a las escaleras que daban a uno de los pequeños torreones. Parecía acelerado y el camino no era fácil. Minutos antes lanzaban pétalos encima de sus amigos, pero entonces…  
No había habido respuesta, sólo una confusión general. Bahorel no dejaba de mirar a Feuilly, al que había conocido técnicamente ese día.  
―No, Enjolras, te juro que voy a beberme hasta el agua de esos floreros. Sólo necesito que no digas nada.  
―¡Pero lo he visto! Te creo.  
Grantaire se volvió hacia él. Estaba blanco como la cera.  
―No puedes decirme esto. No cuando sé con seguridad que eras tú.  
―Llevo doscientos años esperando, Grantaire, y no sabes el miedo que me da como suena esto. No sé si mis recuerdos son míos, pero siento algo por ti que va más allá de esta semana.  
Grantaire se había tranquilizado. Parecía que respiraba en lugar de estar a punto de hiperventilar.  
―Al mirarte supe que algo no iba a ir bien ―dijo Grantaire después de unos segundos―, pero que me agarraría a eso sin remedio. Lo sabía, y sabía que eras tú el que iba a poner mi mundo patas arriba. Lo sabía antes de saberlo. ¿Cómo suena eso?  
―Suena a que deberíamos pasar esto juntos. No te vayas, por favor.

…………..

Prouvaire se había sentado en uno de los bancos de madera del pasillo que daba al patio. Tras aquellas columnas podía ver a sus amigos. Incluso le parecía haber visto a Grantaire correr por el balcón seguido de Enjolras. ¿Se conocían, o habían recordado cómo él? ¿Qué había tramado Courfeyrac?  
Courfeyrac. Había sido un idiota. Lo había echado todo a perder y no habría esperado que aquel hombre le hubiera dado tiempo para pensar sin ni siquiera haber obtenido una respuesta a cambio.

Él había hecho todo eso por él, para él, pero no todos los días se recuerdan dos vidas llenas de dolor.  
En la primera amaba a Courfeyrac (¿quién no lo hacía?) y en la segunda se enamoró de él. La tercera fue una conjunción de ambas y acabó teniendo una relación con su mejor amigo. Su prometido.  
Esta vez podían casarse. Podían elegir la playa y las cañas, pero podían hacerlo oficial. Esta vez no tenían que morir.  
Courfeyrac entró por la puerta que comunicaba con el patio y se apoyó en una de las columnas.  
―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó con preocupación, aunque no se acercó a Jehan.  
―Creo que sí, ¿y los demás?  
―Intentando entender qué les está pasando. No todos son recuerdos bonitos, y son tan ajenos…  
―Pero sabes que son reales ¿verdad? ―Jehan levantó la mirada vidriosa. Necesitaba oírlo.  
―Se mezclan en mi cabeza, aunque todos tenemos en común 1832. Todos morimos, menos Marius, pero él estaba en la barricada con nosotros y fue herido. Debíó de haber muerto, pero no lo hizo.  
Jehan se puso de pie.  
―Te perdí, Jehan. Combeferre sabía que te tenían, pero no me lo dijo, porque sabía que habría salido corriendo a salvarte. Me habrían matado, pero ¿no lo hicieron? Prometí que te salvaría. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?  
Jehan negó con la cabeza.  
―Qué si estás aquí es que volviste a morir. Volví a fallarte. Tendría que haberme quedado en Arlés, cuidando el huerto y escribiendo versos de amor.  
Jehan se acercó a él y le tomó las manos.  
―Te habrías muerto de frustración. No pienses en eso. Tenemos otra oportunidad.  
―¿Y si la jodo esta también? No deberías casarte conmigo ―Courfeyrac bajó la mirada.  
Jehan le levantó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero íntimo.  
―¿Y si al casarnos lo conseguimos? Seríamos felices y moriríamos juntos, viejos y arrugados cómo pasas. ¿Y si podemos salvarnos el uno al otro? ¡Casémonos! Casémonos mañana.  
Courfeyrac lo abrazó y entre sus brazos descubrió que no le importaba si era ese mismo día.

…………

Cuando Jehan volvió a encontrar a sus amigos, incluso Grantaire había vuelto con ellos. Se miraron a los ojos y Jehan corrió hacia él.  
―No podía dejarte solo en esto, pequeño ―dijo Grantaire antes de abrazarlo.  
―Está pasando. Eras tú. Tenías que venir.  
―No, Jehan. Eras tú. Tú nos uniste a todos ¿No te habías dado cuenta? A mí y a Feuilly desde que éramos pequeños. Luego conociste a Courfeyrac y a sus amigos y ellos te presentaron a todo el grupo. Tú eres nuestro pegamento. Quizás fue tu muerte.  
― Quizás fue… ―empezó a decir Jehan―. Courfeyrac…

_París, 1832_

― ¿Dónde está Courfeyrac? ―preguntó Combeferre.  
Enjolras lo miró entre el polvo de las armas y el rojo de las antorchas. Había muchos heridos.  
―Está con Feuilly. ¿Qué sucede?  
―No encuentro a Jean Prouvaire, y sé que no es sólo uno de los más queridos entre los muchachos, sé que Courfeyrac le tiene un aprecio especial…  
―Siempre pensando en los demás, amigo mío ― Enjolras le dio una palmada mientras miraba de reojo al espía Javert―. ¿Qué piensas?  
―Que lo tienen prisionero ¿Cuánto vale este espía para ti?  
―No más que la vida de Jean Prouvaire.  
―Entonces haremos un trueque, pero no dejes que Courfeyrac conozca nuestros planes.

Era tarde. La mayoría de veces, sin embargo, lo es. Es tarde para los justos y para los espíritus valientes que se aferran a su libertad.  
Unos gritos los alertaron. A ellos, a todos.  
Courfeyrac se alejó de su conversación con Feuilly para correr hacia Combeferre.  
―¿Lo habéis oído? ¿Era Prouvaire? Lo han hecho prisionero. ¿Cómo puede ser? Cinco minutos antes estaba a mi lado.  
―Te han herido, Courfeyrac ―le habló como un padre Combeferre―. Déjanos negociar con ellos.  
Parecía que se calmaba, pero la voz clara del poeta llenó la calle mojada.  
― ¡Viva Francia! ¡Viva el progreso!

Courfeyrac se tapó la cara con las manos en un gesto de rabia y frustración. Las voces cesaron, sólo se escucharon tiros.  
―Es culpa mía, él estaba conmigo. Es culpa mía.  
Courfeyrac, el que había marchado con el pueblo detrás, la sonrisa en la manga y la voz de la juventud, se apagó esa noche. La lluvia volvió a caer sobre la barricada y sobre sus cabezas.  
Prouvaire no había sido el único muerto ese día, pero Courfeyrac no había dejado de llorar desde entonces.

……..

Así lo enontró Combeferre; hecho un ovillo entre bloques de madera. La noche escapaba como escapaban también los ciudadanos de su destino.  
Combeferre estaba relajado, pero no hundido. Fumaba de su pipa o curaba enfermos, pero no había perdido el norte, por ello era su guía.  
―Te dedicas palabras injustas ―le dijo a Courfeyrac.  
―No miré bien. Estaba a mi lado en el ataque.  
―También estaba al mío ―Combeferre se lamentaba, pero de otro modo.  
Los tres amigos habían cargado en la línea delantera por voluntad propia.  
―¿Hay en una de tus teorías una oda al perdón? ¿Hay un dios que diga que seremos perdonados? ¿Qué podremos levantarnos un día sabiendo que otra oportunidad nos es dada?  
―Para eso sirven los dioses ―dijo Combeferre―, pero dudo de su poder tan infinito.  
―Me levantaré y gritaré por aquellos que murieron, pero eso no va a evitar que muramos nosotros ―dijo Courfeyrac con los labios apretados mientras le robaba hierba de la pipa para liarse un cigarrillo―. Quizá nos equivocamos.  
Era la primera vez que afirmaba tal cosa, pero fue una confidencia nada más. En la batalla, Courfeyrac sería como un león. Combeferre no lo dudaba.  
―Si supiera que podemos volvernos a ver, le haría una promesa a Jehan. Nunca dejaría que sufriera, si tuviera otra oportunidad. ¿Ves esa estrella?  
Combeferre afirmó con la cabeza. Quizá la hierba los volvía melancólicos.  
―Si fuera una señal juraría que nos encontraremos de nuevo. En un mundo mejor en el que no tuviéramos que morir.  
―Sería un mundo sin Enjolras, porque ya no tendría nada que cambiar ―dijo Combeferre medio riendo.  
―Tendría a Grantaire.

_Arlés, 2013_

La mayoría no podía creerlo. Jehan se había puesto frente a ellos y les había dicho que si el destino los había querido allí y él no podía cambiarlo, no esperaría ni un día completo para casarse con Courfeyrac.  
Sabía que no podían firmar los papeles con tan poca antelación, pero una ceremonia en la playa era lo que siempre había soñado, y tras la última vez sabía por qué. Arlés era parte de su corazón y entonces comprendió que el poeta que había vivido en aquella casa y muerto en aquel muro era él.  
Todo en aquel día era una señal.  
Courfeyrac eligió a Enjolras para ser su padrino sin pensárselo.

………..

Era de noche cuando Grantaire caminaba por el suelo de parquet del hotelito rural en el que habían decidido pasar la noche. La dueña, una octogenaria amante de las novelas rosa, miró al cielo dando las gracias pues hacia veinte años que el hotel no estaba completo.  
Grantaire pensaba. Pensaba en el dolor y en la ausencia. Intentaba recordar las pesadillas que lo habían asolado cuando estaba cerca de sus amigos de otra vida y como se multiplicaron cuando conoció a Enjolras. Su mirada al verlo.  
Sin querer, sus pasos le dirigían a él, casi con una atracción invisible.

Combeferre estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y hablaba con Enjolras, que estaba de pie en la entrada de su habitación. Susurraban, quizás revelando secretos o intentando no despertar a los que habían decidido que el día había sido muy largo. Enjolras parecía agitado.  
Grantaire se paró en seco. Debía irse, pero sus pies no se movieron y sólo se quedó allí anhelando ser visto e ignorado al mismo tiempo.  
Fue Combeferre quien lo vio primero. No habían hablado desde el descubrimiento, pero él era el único de quien guardaba un recuerdo más vívido. Como una última memoria.  
―Así que te sigue gustando el jazz ―dijo Grantaire con ironía en la voz, pero también cariño.  
Combeferre sonrió con las mejillas coloradas. Grantaire le recordaba más allá de aquella barricada.  
―¿Cómo fue? ―continuó. Su voz se había vuelto áspera―. Sé que me fui antes que tú. Te recuerdo.  
Combeferre levantó la vista con los ojos vidriosos. Hebras de pelo pajizo ocultaron su rostro.  
―Heroína ―dijo severamente―. No pudiste soportar la muerte de Feuilly y te uniste a los veteranos con secuelas, aunque no pisaste Vietnam. Intentamos recuperarte, pero no dejabas de decir que había un ángel que te esperaba. Supongo que alucinabas, aunque según mi experiencia, no debería suponer nada.  
Grantaire miró a Enjolras, que se encontraba medio oculto entre el marco de la puerta y su amigo. ¿Se sentiría decepcionado?  
―Ese soy yo ―contestó Grantaire con sarcasmo.  
Combeferre carraspeó.  
―Creo que tenéis mucho que hablar, y no sólo sobre esta semana ―dijo antes de marcharse.

Si había llegado el momento de su condena y Enjolras era su verdugo, Grantaire estaba preparado. Llevaba esperando dos vidas para volver a escuchar esas palabras.  
Se puso delante de él, pero Enjolras parecía alterado y nervioso, no aquella figura altanera y valiente que murió a su lado.  
―Dispara ―dijo Grantaire sin más―. Ahora que lo recuerdas todo, es más cómodo. Lo que sientes es desdén. Voy a ponértelo muy fácil.  
Enjolras rió con la cabeza baja. Fue una risa fea, casi melancólica.  
―Nunca me lo has puesto fácil, R, y esta semana no es una excepción. No quiero hablar en el pasillo ―dijo Enjolras con la voz cansada mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

Grantaire podría haber huido, pero entró y cerró la puerta tras él.  
―Es casi mejor que no nos hayamos encontrado antes. No sé si podría soportar tanta decepción ―dijo de pie en mitad de la habitación.  
―De lo que huyes en realidad es de una pregunta. ¿Por qué te despertarte? ¿Por qué, si no creías en nuestra causa, moriste por ella?  
―Creo que sabes la respuesta ―dijo Grantaire.  
Enjolras miraba por la ventana, pero se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Su nariz seguía siendo inclinada y demasiado grande, pero llevaba el pelo más arreglado, la ropa más limpia. Este Grantaire era casi guapo. Había luchado y de no ser por sus pesadillas, habría ganado.  
―Ahora no me decepcionas ―dijo en voz baja. Intentaba no temblar y que Grantaire lo creyera.  
―Lo haré. Lo haría, pero no voy a quedarme a averiguarlo.

Él tenía una vida en Londres, lejos de los demás. ¿Le dolería partir ahora que se habían encontrado? ¿Le dolería por Enjolras?  
Le exasperaba. Aquel Enjolras guardaba similitudes con el Enjolras revolucionario, pero había nacido en otro siglo, y Grantaire no lo entendía.  
―¡Cómo tengo que decirte que no soy ese hombre que recuerdas! Tengo recuerdos que no apruebo y fui un capullo. No me gusta todo lo que hice, R, pero entonces creía que era lo mejor.  
Enjolras se fue acercando a él, derribando sus barreras, pero Grantaire no iba a ser tan fácil. Debía recordárselo.  
―¡Te romperá el corazón verme caer!  
―¡Al menos sé que tengo uno! ¡No soy de mármol! ¿Sabes?  
Tenía que demostrárselo. Debía dejar el pasado atrás, así que lo besó.  
Se agarró a su cuello y disfrutó de su boca de un modo que el antiguo Enjolras nunca hubiera aprobado.

Grantaire se dejó hacer. Había pasado demasiado tiempo aceptando la miseria y soñando con todo aquello que no podía tener. Si venía a él, lo cogería. No había mortal que pudiera resistirse a los sonidos que Enjolras emitía mientras se derretía en sus labios, al calor de sus manos haciendo círculos en su nuca.  
Grantaire se dejó besar porque, aunque nunca pensó que lo mereciera, era más fácil acostumbrarse a cosas maravillosas, tan reales en las puntas de sus dedos.  
Se separaron unos milímetros que quemaban. Los labios de Enjolras estaban hinchados y Grantaire los acarició con un dedo. No podía dejar de sonreír. Quizás porque esta vez estaba sobrio y nada dolía.  
Los únicos tambores que se oían a lo lejos eran las campanas de la torre de Arlés.

Y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo tumbó en su propia cama y Enjolras se dejó desnudar, vergonzoso y dulce como el olor a verano que llenaba la habitación.  
Grantaire no quiso apartar los ojos de él. Habían pasado tantas personas por su cama, en esta vida y en otras, que ni siquiera recordaba que esos eran los ojos en los que más deseaba perderse. Se apoyaron frente a frente jadeantes, desnudos por fin. Sin ropa, ni piel, ni reproches.  
―Eres tan hermoso ―susurró Grantaire en su oído―. En todos estos años no he conocido a nadie tan atractivo como tú, Enjolras.  
Enjolras se agitó. Odiaba los cumplidos y ansiaba que Grantaire lo tocara.  
―Demuéstramelo ―le dijo. Era un reto, una prueba―. Demuestra que no deseas nada más, que nunca has deseado otra cosa.  
Grantaire le sujetó las muñecas y bajó con los labios por su cuello. Se sentía deseoso de cumplir los deseos de su único dios.  
Bebió de los gemidos de Enjolras y venciendo una duda casi imperceptible, se hundió entre sus piernas devorando, sintiendo, jurando sin palabras devoción y otras pasiones olvidadas.  
Enjolras gemía con la fuerza que condenaba y que prometía, agarrándose de sus rizos, acariciando sus raíces como césped recién cortado.

Grantaire lo dejó saciado y luego lo abrazó sin palabras. Si se marchaba ahora, le quedaría esa imagen en la retina.  
Enjolras huyó de sus brazos, porque como el niño que descubre el tarro de la mermelada, quería más, todo lo que Grantaire pudiera darle.  
―Déjame tenerte ―dijo Enjolras casi sentado en su regazo.  
Grantaire se derritió bajo sus brazos y dejó que el sueño no terminara.  
―Soy tuyo.

…….....

En otra cama, con la sábana por la cintura y la ventana abierta, los amantes no conciliaban el sueño. Se habían perdido y encontrado tantas veces sin ser conscientes que sentían que, si se dormían, despertarían en aquel mismo pueblo setenta años atrás, a punto de separarse.  
No hablaban. Se escuchaban respirar el uno al otro con la tranquilidad de la compañía y el nerviosismo de las horas previas a un compromiso.  
Prouvaire habló de repente, rompiendo el sonido de las olas que intentaba arrullarlos por la ventana.  
―Creo que estaba enamorado de ti. Te quería y quería que te fijaras en mí, por eso elegí atacar en primera fila. Te amaba como a los pájaros, a las flores, y a las nubes, pero pensaba más en ti que en ninguna otra cosa.  
Courfeyrac lo miró a los ojos. El dolor era reciente, y a la vez lejano. No hablaba de Arlés, pues entonces se confesaron su amor sin tapujos. Aquello que le confesaba era un secreto.  
―Me sentí tan culpable. Me rompieron el corazón. No sabes…  
Courfeyrac hablaba del olor a pólvora y a sangre.  
Y como si hubiera estado esperando aquella tempestad de emociones, rompió a llorar mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a su prometido.  
Jehan besó sus lágrimas con las manos temblorosas.  
―Lo sé ―dijo mientras se abrazaban, derrotados por la melancolía―. Yo sentí lo mismo.

….........

Gavroche se metió en la cama de Éponine aquella noche y le cogió la mano. La chica sonrió mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su hermano pequeño.  
―Odio que después de tanta lucha, aún tengamos unos padres de mierda ―dijo con la voz inundada por la tristeza.  
Gavroche sonrió. Le encantaba oír a Éponine maldiciendo a sus tutores legales. Porque su familia estaba justo a su lado y cuando cumpliera dieciséis lo sería incluso legalmente.  
―Al menos aún somos hermanos.

……......

Joly también se acordó de Arlés aquella noche. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Bossuet y su amigo lo recibió frotándose los ojos. Tenía marcas de almohada en las mejillas.  
―¿Qué? ―preguntó con aspereza.  
―Necesito encontrar a esa mujer ―susurró Joly sin más. Sabía que Lesgles lo entendía.  
―¿Sara?  
―No, Musichetta.

…..............

La mañana los recibió con un sol brillante que se reflejaba en el agua azulada como en un espejo.  
Prouvaire se vestía en silencio, Courfeyrac lo hacía en la habitación de Combeferre, más para mantener la tradición que la sorpresa.  
El poeta iría todo de blanco. Pantalones de lino y camisa ancha que le sentaban muy bien. Reflejaban su esencia de mejor forma que un traje de tres piezas.  
Jehan miraba por la ventana mientras Éponine le colocaba una flor en el bolsillo.  
―Me gustaba llevar flores en el pelo. Era romántico y revolucionario ―dijo el joven mientras miraba por la ventana―. Gracias, Éponine.  
―Tenías el pelo más largo. Ahora sería diferente, pero te puedo hacer una corona.  
Jehan la miró sonriendo y Éponine lo imitó.  
―No, muchas gracias, pero hazte una para ti, y para Cosette.  
―Si no hubiera sido por Marius no habría conocido a Courfeyrac, o a ti. ―dijo ella de repente―Parece que sigo ligada a él de alguna forma.  
―¿Os volvisteis a ver?  
No quería ser demasiado curioso, pero le interesaba conocer las vidas de sus amigos.  
Éponine negó pero de pronto empezó a reír como si no pudiera evitarlo.  
―¿Qué?  
―¡Creo que me encontré con Enjolras en el Titanic!  
―¡No!

…….............

Eran las ocho de la mañana, pero el sol de verano se había colado por las ventanas.  
Grantaire no podía dormir, así que se dedicó a mirar a Enjolras muy fijamente, como memorizando cada centímetro de piel.  
No podía obviar todo lo que habían compartido. Aún sentía sus manos en su cintura. Sus dedos derritiéndose en su miembro mientras lo arropaba y lo llenaba de autoestima con sus palabras.  
Le había dicho que era hermoso, que era increíble y que no quería perderlo. En cada embestida le había besado, en un punto distinto cada vez, lleno de sonrisas y de caricias para él.  
No podía terminar. Tenía que ser real y tenía que significar algo.

Enjolras se desperezó en sus brazos y Grantaire descubrió que no podía mover la mano izquierda.  
―Lo siento ―murmuró el rubio como un gato saciado y cómodo.  
Abrió primero un ojo, para encontrar a Grantaire mirándolo a la cara. La sonrisa de Enjolras era contagiosa. Si hubiera sonreído así antes, Grantaire no habría llegado a la barricada vivo.  
―No te vayas ―le dijo Enjolras. Había en su voz una rabieta infantil.  
―No me voy. Estoy aquí.  
―No, no te vayas de mi lado. No vuelvas a Londres. Quiero que te quedes. Conmigo.  
Grantaire lo miró en silencio intentando procesar lo que acababa de oír. Enjolras parecía serio.  
Ya había tomado su decisión.  
―Tengo que volver a Londres. Debo acabar un proyecto, pero en tres semanas volveré a París, contigo. Si aún quieres.  
Enjolras lo agarró del cuello para que estuviera a su altura.  
―Claro que quiero, idiota.

……….

Combeferre había conseguido organizar a todos sus amigos para que la boda en la playa no pareciera tan espontánea. Era increíble lo que podía conseguir en tan sólo unas horas.  
Había alquilado las sillas suficientes para hacer dos filas a cada lado de un camino de sábanas blancas y romero.  
Al final de este, un fuerte de cojines blancos separaría a los novios de Marius, que había sido designado para oficiar y se tenía que contentar con un pequeño atril de conferencias que les habían prestado.  
A las diez menos cuarto, los invitados se sentaron. No eran más de treinta, contando a algunos amigos que no entendían que la ceremonia se celebrara con tanta prisa.

Combeferre se sentó al lado de Éponine, que se había puesto un bonito vestido de florecitas rojas. Llevaba los labios del mismo color.  
―¿Cómo has hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo? ―preguntó sorprendida.  
―Si estuvieras sacándote un doctorado, colaborando en el ABC y viviendo con Enjolras lo entenderías.  
Éponine rió y Combeferre sintió calor en sus mejillas junto con otras partes de su cuerpo.  
―Vuestro pequeño club ha sobrevivido.  
―Al menos ahora no tenemos un arsenal escondido en la bodega de un bar.  
―¿Por qué nunca te he visto por ahí? Creo que he salido más veces con Enjolras…  
Combeferre hizo memoria. Éponine se había hecho amiga de Courfeyrac cuando vivía al lado del piso que compartía con Marius. De eso hacía tres años, pero sólo se habían visto en alguna fiesta de cumpleaños a la que le habían obligado a asistir.  
―Únete al club ―le dijo él. Había esperanza en su voz.  
―¿Tan interesante te crees para que me una a un club político? ―Éponine parecía indignada, pero había una sonrisa en su boca―. ¿No podemos quedar a solas?  
―¿Me estás pidiendo..?  
Alguien había puesto música. Lo cierto es que Combeferre debería haber estado atento, pero gracias a dios, Enjolras había sabido seguir con el plan y caminaba hacia el altar de la mano de… ¿Ese era Grantaire?

Hubo cuchicheos, pero los hombres se miraron y se separaron para colocarse uno a cada lado de Marius. Enjolras llevaba una rosa roja en el bolsillo de la camisa de color azul marino y Grantaire una blanca en la suya negra.  
En el otro extremo, las chicas habían hecho un círculo de rosas, claveles y alguna de las dalias del día anterior. Allí dentro, como protegidos por la magia, los novios esperaban.  
Y Courfeyrac no podía dejar de mirar a Jehan. Lo había visto con esa ropa otras veces, pero juraría que el sol nunca había hecho esos reflejos rojizos en su pelo, dorados, del color de las hojas en otoño y de las cañas en primavera. Sus ojos eran grisáceos, iluminados por una pasión secreta, nerviosa.  
―Estás guapísimo ―dijo al cogerle la mano―. Te quiero. Nunca te he querido tanto y lo mejor es que es sólo el principio.  
Jehan se sonrojó. Su mano temblaba contra la de Courfeyrac, pero al caminar juntos lo reconfortaba. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.  
Caminaron hasta el atril en el que Marius parecía debatirse entre leer las notas que había escrito o recitar de memoria una parte de la Constitución.

Se separaron al llegar. Jehan ocupó su puesto al lado de Grantaire y Courfeyrac el suyo con Enjolras.  
El discurso de Marius hizo reír y llorar a los presentes y aquello fue una buena señal. Llegó el momento de los votos, pero Courfeyrac ya se lo había dicho todo a Jehan. Se había pasado una semana nervioso sobre qué decir, qué llevar y dónde, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no importaba. Las decisiones espontáneas son las que llenan la vida de preciados momentos.  
Genial, sonaba como un anuncio de bombones.  
Todo se fue: los miedos, el ansia, la incertidumbre. Todo desapareció de su cabeza cuando la suave voz del poeta rodeó su figura como una canción en medio de la desesperación. Todo se fue y todo volvió. Las imágenes vagas de vidas pasadas bebiendo en el Musain, haciendo el amor en la playa de Arlés, compartiendo un café en la facultad de Periodismo.  
No tenía miedo de dar ese paso, tenía miedo de no poder darlo.  
―Gregóire de Courfeyrac, con este anillo yo te desposo. No voy a regalarte mi corazón, mi alma o mi cuerpo porque no puedo darte algo que ya es tuyo. Es tuyo desde que tus ojos me miraron y tus labios me sonrieron en aquel césped de la facultad. Es tuyo porque contigo está mi hogar, mi felicidad y mi futuro.  
Me estoy uniendo a mi mejor amigo. Te amo, y ahora sé que desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado. Te amo porque no eres perfecto y porque no pretendes que yo lo sea y si tengo que esperar para ser tu esposo un segundo más, me subiré a ese atril gritando que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo. Para siempre.  
Courfeyrac estaba llorando. Sólo algunos lo habían visto así.  
Combeferre recordó aquella pelea que tuvo con Jehan. Estuvo a punto de perderlo y se pasó tres días llorando. Nadie imaginaba ya desde entonces a esos dos separados. Simplemente se hacían felices.

Jehan le puso su anillo y fue el turno de Courfeyrac, pero había olvidado sus votos. Miró al mar y a los ojos turquesa del poeta. Allí habían construido su barricada, como hicieran doscientos años antes. Allí le prometió que estaría siempre con él. Sólo tenía que mantenerlo.  
―Jean Prouvaire, con este anillo yo te desposo. No soy tan bueno con las palabras como tú. Sólo puedo repetir la promesa que te hice un día. Tus pecas son estrellas. Entre tus omoplatos puedo ver la osa mayor. Así cuando mire al cielo te veré. Durante el día me estarás mirando a los ojos y por la noche tu cuerpo me arropará. Tú eres mi sol y mi Norte, y nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca voy a volver a perderte. Pues incluso las estrellas que mueren siguen brillando en el cielo durante cientos de años. Tú eres eso, amor mío. Eres todo mi cielo.  
Se suponía que aquel era el momento en el que Marius les instaba a que se besaran, pero no podía hablar y a ellos no les importó. Se besaron bajo el cielo azul casi blanco.

Sus amigos aplaudieron, algunos enjugándose las lágrimas y Grantaire miró a Enjolras. Estaba llorando. Enjolras no lloraba.  
Hicieron un picnic en la playa entre cojines, sábanas que habían sido como alfombras, flores ya secas y arena. Rieron y bailaron la estúpida música del ipod de Bahorel. Allí, en la inmensidad del Mediterráneo, seguían juntos como si estuvieran en un mundo paralelo que no existía fuera de esa playa.  
Habían conseguido cerrar una parte y algunos curiosos los miraban desde fuera. Era un grupo que llamaba la atención. Siempre lo había hecho.

Grantaire contempló el mar. Era quieto y sereno, muy distinto al océano que sentía en su corazón. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un desastre. Enjolras se cansaría de él.  
―¿Qué piensas? ―puede que Enjolras no lo supiera, pero estaba pensando en él.  
―Al final, el destino siempre nos da lo que merecemos. Me da miedo.  
El aire se coló en su camisa y Grantaire se dio cuenta de que incluso aquel mar podía ser cruel.  
Enjolras lo abrazó por detrás. Había cambiado. ¿Por qué no podía cambiar él también?  
―No hay por qué. El destino te va a devolver lo que un día hiciste. Sólo espero ser suficiente para ti.  
La voz de Enjolras estaba entrecortada por el aire y la emoción.  
―¿Estás bromeando? Llevo siglos esperando escuchar algo así, y no es un eufemismo.  
Grantaire se giró para besarlo. Sus labios estaban salados y sus mejillas tibias. Lo abrazó por si se lo quitaban. Había pasado todo tan rápido.  
El aeropuerto, aquel bosque de ensueño, el incidente de la ducha…  
Bueno, no podía haber esperado mucho más. Aquel gesto llevaba doscientos años de retraso.  
Lo miró por segunda vez, con otra ropa, otra vida, otro destino, y aquella vez fue aún mejor que la primera.


End file.
